Guys vs Gals
by netball007
Summary: Sick of his teams consistent bickering, Mac decides to take them camping what could possibly go wrong
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all this is a rewrite of the original story as I went off the plot with that one and I wasn't happy with the way it was. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's all original CSI characters belong to CBS.**

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the New York Crime lab, until...

"Daniel Enrico Messer, get back in that office and clean up your filth," Detective Stella Bonasera said storming into the breakroom.

Detective Danny Messer looked around from where he had been making coffee to Stella, a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Bonasera what filth?" He asked.

"Um let me think... oh yeah the rubbish that is on your desk it is absolutely disgusting," Stella said looking fully unimpressed.

Danny rolled his eyes of course she was complaining about that he should have known, "sorry mother, I didn't know it was a crime to leave scarp paper on your desk whilst you went and made a cup of coffee." He said sarcastically.

Stella rolled her eyes at Danny's come back. She was about to say something else, but Don Flack who had been sitting there listening spoke first.

"Come on Danno, you know she's a female and they are allergic to mess," Danny smirked at Don's comment before saying.

"Yeah I know I remember when me and my brothers were younger mom would always complain about the mess we were making, or about us leaving our toys lying around."

The team's newest member Lesley Hamilton had walked in to hear what both Don and Danny had said and she was not amused so coming to Stella's aid she looked at Danny and said, "Yeah that's probably because she didn't want to live in a pig sty."

Danny shot her a nasty look. "Don't tell me Lesley you always kept you house spotless," he said.

She scoffed as she replied "Of course I did, who in their right mind would want to live in a filth riddled environment?"

"Males would because they don't know the first thing about cleaning," Detective Jennifer Angell replied from where she had been sitting on the breakrooms couch listening to the conversation, tossing the book she had been reading onto the table in front of her.

"Yeah well at least it means we don't spend 200 hours of our day dusting unlike females." Flack shot back.

Stella chuckled as she said, "you know that is so not possible detective Flack since there are only 24 hours in a day."

"Yeah I know that thank you detective Bonasera I was exratting the point that all women spend most if not all of their time cleaning." He said

"Hey Don you know you shouldn't use big words when having a conversation with a female as they won't be able to follow the conversation," Carmine Goldair said walking into the breakroom and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Whatever at least we use words that we know the meaning to unlike males," Donna Woodburn said.

"Are you saying all males are thick?" Carmine asked after taking a drink.

"If the shoe fits," she shot back.

Danny who had been making his coffee had only just tuned back in to hear Carmines question and Donnas remark, so out of curiosity he asked, "who thinks all males are thick?"

"Donna here does," Flack said turning to look at his friend.

Danny scoffed as he said "Like she can talk I saw her in the lab earlier and swear there was smoke coming from her whilst she was trying to think." At this all the males started laughing, whilst the women shot them dirty looks.

"Well at least I have a brain," Donna shot back at Danny, who gave her a very confused look as he said.

"What the hell does having a brain have to do with thinking," at the women smiled and Stella was the one who answered.

"Well you see detective Messer you need to have a brain to think, honestly Donna is right all males are thick."

"We are not as thick as females," Carmine shot back.

"No thicker," was the reply that had Don Flack laughing as he said.

"Hey guys did you hear that Angell just said that females are thick," the guys all started laughing as Jennifer yelled back at them.

"No I did not I said..." and with that the quite peaceful atmosphere of the New York crime lab was broken once more as what was like the millionth time in two weeks, the battle of the sexes had been relit.

The crime lab supervisor and day shifts senior CSI Mac Taylor was in his office doing paperwork and waiting for a case to come in lifted his head as he heard his second in command call Danny's full named wondering what the younger man had done to piss Stella off this time.

He got back to work until Jennifer Angell started yelling which of course lead to everyone in the breakroom yelling.

Mac put down his pen and sighed, this petty bickering had been going on nonstop for two weeks and the chief of detectives wanted Mac to put an end to it or else.

Mac let out an even longer sigh as he stretched to get the kinks out of his back, and thought about the problem at hand, but like all week he still couldn't figure out how to get his detectives to start acting like adults again.

Suddenly Mac thought of idea that might just work, but he would need to make some phone calls first.

_**A/N: Well that was the first chapter I hope you liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter but before I get started I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. **

**I would also like to add that the characters need to be acting in a way that they don't on the show or the story wouldn't work.**

**And yes I was talking about Jessica Angell, sorry about the mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's all original CSI characters belong to CBS.**

Chapter 2

After making his third and final phone call Mac Taylor put the phone down smiling everything had been planned, and hopefully it would work.

Now how was he going to tell the team? Suddenly an idea popped into his head but first he would have to get everyone's attention, and he knew just who could get it.

"Lindsay!" Mac yelled down the corridor of the crime lab and then headed down to the breakroom; he was half way there when he ran into detective Lindsay Monroe.

"You wanted to see me Mac?" She asked a warm smile brightening up her face.

"Yeah Lindsay listen and tell me what you can hear," Mac replied relying on her investigative skills to come to the conclusion of why Mac had called her. Tilting her head to the side she laughed, she should have known why Mac had called her.

"Let me guess they still don't want to play nice." She said tilting her head in the direction of the breakroom.

"Well there's nothing wrong with your investigative skills," Mac said.

"Oh I know that Mac, but you want to know what really gave it away?" Mac nodded, "the fact that Hawkes and I could hear them from the other side of the crime lab."

Mac chuckled at this of course Lindsay had picked up why Mac had yelled instead of paging her, like he would if they had caught a case.

"What were you and Hawkes doing on the other side of the lab?" Mac asked curious as his team had no active cases they needed results for so he assumed everyone had been finishing their paperwork.

"Nothing much. Honest," Lindsay said giving Mac her best innocent look which made him laugh.

"That just means I don't really want to know doesn't it?" He laughed as Lindsay nodded her head.

"You know I should charge you two for using the facial recognition programme, to make fun of your team mates." Lindsay looked at him in horror, but relaxed when she saw a small smile Of course Mac wouldn't really charge them or report them as they were the only two out of the whole team who were keeping the peace.

By now they had reached the breakroom and stood just inside the door to see if they were noticed. They weren't really expecting to be after all they hadn't been noticed a whole lot if at all theses past two weeks and it looked like today was no exception.

After waiting a couple of minutes Mac looked over at Lindsay and gave her a light nod.

At Mac's nod Lindsay warned him to cover his ears as she placed her index finger and thumb to her lips and let loose an ear-splitting whistle.

"Honestly Monroe what did you do that for?" Flack asked turning to look at her.

"Because I asked her to," Mac said moving from his place in the doorway and standing in front of the rest of his team who had fallen silent.

"Would somebody like to tell me what is going on in here?" he asked after a bit of shoving and pushing, Stella was elected as the groups spokesperson.

'Well you see Mac it's like this I came in here to ask Danny to get rid of the rubbish that was on his desk and he..."

"You mean you demanded me, because you did not ask nicely." Danny shot back at her, Mac raised an eyebrow warning him not to interrupt then nodded at Stella to continue.

"Thank you Mac as I was saying I came to ask Danny to move his rubbish and he took offence, so then all the boys started saying all females are neat freaks, so of course we females had to defend ourselves."

"So let me get this straight, you lot are bickering over Danny leaving rubbish on his desk," Mac asked not the slightest bit impressed. The team looked at the ground and slowly nodded and had good sense to look at the ground. "How old are you lot? Wait don't answer that, I want to see all of you in my office at the end of shift, Danny go clean your desk off."

Danny left and the rest of the males followed, Mac looked back and sae Lindsay still standing there.

"Lindsay can you go and find Hawkes and tell him I want to see you both in my office at the end of shift please?"

"Yes sure Mac," Lindsay said pushing off the wall and heading back down the corridor. Once she had left Mac turned to look at Stella and tilting his head communicated that he wanted to have a private word.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are the senior detective so you should be leading by example?" Mac asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"News flash Mac we aren't children so I shouldn't need to lead by example," Stella shot back sick of having to have this conversation with Mac again.

"Yeah want to tell me who started the argument in there?" Stella didn't answer, so Mac continued "and about you lot not been children I'll believe it when I see it." With that Mac walked back to his office and Stella returned to the breakroom.

"What did Mac want?" Angell asked when Stella had sat on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hands, taking a sip she replied. "Oh the usual telling me that I should be leading by example and not bickering with the boys."

"Did he tell you why he wanted to see us after shift?" Lesley asked from where she was washing her coffee mug.

"No he didn't, just gave me a dressing down and walked away, be..." She was interrupted by her pager.

"Well looks like we have to get back to work." Stella said tipping out the rest of her tea, rinsed out her cup and lead the way to the crime scene where a dead body awaited.

_**A/N: Well that was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay walked back into the computer lab and reclaimed her chair next to Hawkes who gave her a nod in greeting.

"So what were they arguing about now?" He asked.

"Apparently Danny didn't throw his rubbish away, so Stella came to tell him to throw it away." Lindsay said taking the mouse off Hawkes and opening a new page.

Hawkes gave Lindsay a look of total disbelief.

"Are you serious? Man someone really needs to screw their heads back on straight."

"My thoughts exactly Hawkes," Mac said walking into the room. "I have a plan but I need you two to help me get it ready." Nac pulled a chair over to where his two CSI's were sitting.

"what do you need us to do Mac?" Lindsay asked turning to face her supervisor.

"Well the first thing you can do is turn that programme off," He sadi smiling. Lindsay turned and shut it down then turned backm to face Mac.

"Hawkes I need you to put everyone in pairs male and female, put yourself with Lindsay, and if anyone ask why you two get to go with each other your answer is because I said so. Lindsay I need you to type up some information packsd to hand to everyone, heres all the information you need and I'll see you two at the end of shift." With that Mac put his charir back and left Hawkes and Lindsay alone to get on with their respected tasks.

"So think I should put Stella an dDanny together?" Hawkes asked a sly grin crossing his face as an idea formed in his mind.

"You are going to so enjoy putting them into pairs aren't you," Lindsay said laughinbg, she laughed even harder when Hawkes winked at her.

"Well while you're playing match maker I'm going to be working in the office putting these together." She said walking back up to the office.

Hawkes chuckled to himself after Lindsay had left. She was right he was going to have so much fun putting them into pairs.

He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote all the mens name on the left hand side and then put their partners name on the right, he looked down at his list and laughed.

He couldn't wait to see the looks on everyones faces when they saw who they would be partnered with, just as long as they didn't kill each othefr or him he wasn't to worried.

He had just finished as was about to join Lindsay when his pager went of indicating that he had a crime scene to get to.

Lindsay had two more packs to go when her pager went off looking down she sighed at trhe code for a homicide, grabbing her kit she put the information packs in her bottom draw and locked it before heading out.

4:00 pm. End of day shift.

The team walked up to Mac's office, Stella, Lindsay, Danny and Mac were waiting on lab results, the others had caught a simple jelosy case so were finished by thbe end of shift.

As the team came it and grabbed a seat Mac looked around and noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where's Danny?" he asked.

"He probably gtot lost, told you, you should have given him directions Donna," Stella said from where she sat in between Angell and Lesley, Lindasy rolled hefr eyes looking at Mhac hshe saioimd.

"Heb went to get the autopsy report from Sid, I passed him on my way up he said he will be as quick as he can." Mac nodded his thanks to Lindasy as Danny walked into the office givinvgb Mac a quick appoligy he went an d satq next to Flack.

"Alright now that we are all here, I would like to say that I have been absolutely disgusted at your behaviour over the past two weeks it has been both unprofessional and counter productive. Chief Sincliar has given me till the end of the weekend to get you lot acting like a team again, or he will fire some of you. I don't want that to happen, so I have arranged something for us to do over the weekend that will hopefully help." He looked round at the team when no one commented he continued, "Lindasy haxs your information packs and Sheldon will have who you will be working with."

Lindasy handed out thev information packs, the team startd reading them. This time Stellas madde a comment.

"Mac this says that we leave tomorrow, but tomorrow Thursday," She gave him a puzzled look. Mac on his part just smiled.

"Very good Stella I asked if we could have five days off to sort out this problem and the higher ups agreed we have from tomorrow to Monday off." He said turning to look at Sheldon before saying, "Hawkesd if you could please show the team who their partners will be."

Sheldon nodded and steped forward and held out a piece of paper for them all to see.

Males Females

Mac Donna

Danny Stella

Flack Angell

Carmine Lesley

Hawkes Lindsay

After they had read the list the complaints started to fly around the room.

"Mac you can't put me with him that just inhumane..."

"But Mac she's a b..."

Mac sighed he hoped this weekend worked or his team might just end up killing each other, looking over at Lindsay he gave her a nod and for the second time that day Lindsay let out a short sharp whistle to get the teams attention.

"I did not choose your partner, I gave that responsibility to Hawkes so if you have a problem than talk to him." Mac's tone signalled that he didn't want to hear another complaint.

"Good now everyone needs to be here at 5:00 am tomorrow and make sure you bring everything on your list. Stella, Lindsay and Don we have a case to wrap up the rest of you head home."

"where are we going Mac? These papers don't tell us about where we will be staying" Lesley said flicking through the papers to make sure she hadn't missed it.

Mac gave them a look that said he had purposefully left that information out.

"Well Lesley it's a surprise you'll just have to wait and see." Mac walked out of his office leaveing the very puzzled group behind.

A/N: Well that was chapter 3 I hope you are all enjoying thne story so far. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own CSI NY, They Belong To CBS.

A/N Hi all well here is the next chapter; before I begin I would like to say a huge thank you to all of you who took the time to review my last chapter.

All spelling is New Zealand spelling.

Chapter 4.

**5:00 am in the crime lab parking lot.**

"Man Mac has to be joking, why on earth did we have to get up at this ridiculous hour?" Danny asked a yawn escaping.

Donna looked over and laughed, "What missing out on your beauty sleep Messer," this caused a few quite chuckles.

Danny glared at Donna as he said, "Well at least I look better than you do what happened, did you fall asleep in front of a fan?" Donna tried to flatten her hair while the men all laughed.

"Hey where's Lindsay?" Stella asked, the women all shrugged their shoulders and said they had no idea where she was.

"Maybe she forgot how to set an alarm clock," Carmine said.

"If that's the case then so did Sheldon and Mac as neither of them are here," said Lesley.

The group were so busy taunting each other that no one saw the door to the crime lab open or the three CSI's in question walk out and stand behind the group.

Mac smiled at Lesley's comment and decided to make their presence known before things got out of hand. "We are here and have been since 4 this morning." The team turned to look at them.

"What were you guys doing here at 4 in the morning?" asked Stella.

Lindsay looked at her and said, "Well someone needed to organize the food and extra gear we would need and the cars would also need to be loaded."

Mac checked his watch and realised that they had to get moving or they might find it a bit difficult to get to where they were to be staying.

"You can finish this conversation later; we have to get moving as I doubt that any of you would want to travel the end part of this journey on foot in the dark."

"Hey Mac, where exactly are we going?" Danny asked. The team looked expectantly at Mac.

"You will find out when we get there, Now as I want everyone to arrive in one piece, Danny, Dan and Carmine will be with me, Stella, Lesley, Angell and Donna will be in the car behind them and Sheldon and Lindsay will be in the last car. Any questions?" The team shock their heads, "alright then let's hit the road."

Stella caught the keys that Lindsay threw to her, and climbed in the vehicle that was parked behind Mac's when everyone was in Mac lead the convoy out onto the streets of New York.

Their first stop was a 24 hour diner that Lindsay had found the night before for breakfast, as the team headed for their respected vehicles' Hawkes slowed down and walked beside Lindsay.

"Hey Linds you feeling all right?" He asked.

"Yeah just a bit tired is all," she replied.

"Well how about I drive until the next time we stop and you can get some rest," he suggested.

"Thanks that would be great," Lindsay said handing him the keys with a grateful smile.

**IN THE LEAD CAR**

"Flack just pick a station and stick with it man," Danny complained from the back as Flack changed the station for the sixth time in five minutes.

"Well I would Danno if there was anything decent to listen to." Don shot back, as he once again changed the station.

"Seriously if you touch that dial one more time I will break your fingers," Danny growled.

Mac sighed, 'so much for not killing each other,' he thought as he reached over and turned the radio off.

"How about you all sit in silence while I call Lindsay think you can manage to do that?" the men all nodded, so pushing the button on the cars hands free unit he called Lindsay.

"Detective Lindsay Monroe's phone Doctor Sheldon Hawkes speaking," Hawkes' voice said through the phone.

"Hawkes? What are you doing with Lindsay's phone? And where is Lindsay?" Mac asked completely lost as to why Hawkes was answering her phone.

**IN THE LAST CAR**

Lindsay turned to Hawkes has they pulled out of the parking lot.

"So you think everyone is playing happy families in the cars?" She asked.

Hawkes chuckled at this, "what do you think," he said quickly glancing at her before turning back to the road.

"What I think is that even if we separate the men from the women they won't be able to stop arguing as they have been at it for so long, they'll probably just start fighting with each other no matter what gender they are." Lindsay said connecting her phone up to the cars hands free system.

Hawkes smiled at this, "you're probably right, I feel sorry for Mac stuck in the car with Danny and Flack." He said.

"Tell me about it," Lindsay said letting out a large yawn and stretching. This caused Hawkes to laugh.

"Hey why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we stop ok?" Lindsay nodded and put her head back.

Lindsay had just drifted off when the cars hands free started ringing, Hawkes quickly answered it to prevent Lindsay from waking up. The poor girl really did look like she could use a couple of hours.

"Detective Lindsay Monroe's phone Doctor Sheldon Hawkes speaking," Hawkes voice said through the phone.

"Hawkes? What are you doing with Lindsay's phone? And where is Lindsay?" Mac asked completely lost as to why Hawkes was answering her phone.

"Hey Mac Lindsay was tired so I told her I would drive and she has just fallen asleep, I can wake her up if you want." He said keeping his eyes on the road if Lindsay was awake she would have corrected him.

Mac was about to say he would appreciate that, but stopped himself, Lindsay had worked late the previous night and had been up early that morning and they weren't working a case.

"No Hawkes let her sleep she needs it I was just calling to say that we will stop in say a hour and a half for a bathroom break and a chance to stretch our legs." Mac said.

"Yeah ok Mac I'll let her sleep till then, hey you been driven insane yet?" he asked

Mac rolled his eyes, "Only half Sheldon."

This caused Hawkes to laugh, "Ok Mac I'll check in with you later have fun." With that Hawkes disconnected the call, he put the radio on low and continued driving to their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all well here is chapter 5, sorry it's been so long coming but uni as started to get really busy with lots of assignments due so I will update when I get a free minute.

Thank you to all of those who have taken the time to read my story and review it is very much appreciated.

Chapter 5

The team travelled for two more hours after their bathroom break and Lindsay had taken back the wheel.

Now Mac lead to team to a parking lot in the middle of nowhere, and were surrounded by bush.

"Mac you must be joking you can't expect us to do stay in there," Stella said pointing to the bush.

Before Mac even had a chance to reply Danny said, "Yeah Mac you know women are sissy's and we would have to call for a rescue helicopter if one of them was to break a nail as you know that is a medical crisis." The men laughed.

"Messer didn't your mother ever teach you that when you are picking on someone to make sure you were out of their arms reach," Lindsay said smacking him on the back of the head as she walked past.

"All right children, play nice," Mac said putting a stop to the argument before it could even start.

"And to answer your question Stella yes we are going to be staying in there, and I don't want to hear any complaints." He said as the women were about to voice their disapproval.

"Ok everyone grab your gear and follow me," Mac said picking up his pack and one of the extra bags Lindsay had unloaded from the car.

The team grudgingly followed Mac Sheldon and Lindsay brought up the rear, carrying the extra boxes of supplies they had packed.

The team had been walking for roughly one hour when Stella swatted at another 'dam bug' spoke up, "Mac seriously are we nearly there I'm getting eaten alive out here."

"Oh poor little Stella can't handle a few creepy crawlers," Flack said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Oh shut up Flack in case you haven't realised there are more than a few, and they aren't creepy crawlers as they are flying." She shot him her best death glare.

At the back of the group Hawkes pulled something out of his pocket and hit Lindsay on the arm with it. Lindsay looked down and saw what it was, she gave Hawkes a small satisfied small giving a barely noticeable nod Lindsay called for Mac to stop.

Once they had all stopped they turned to see why Lindsay had told Mac they needed to stop.

"Here Stella try some of this," Hawkes said as he tossed her the bottle. Stella caught it and saw it was a bottle of insect repellent shed gave them a nod of thanks as she applied some, she was going to toss it back but Sheldon held up his hands and shook his head.

"You might as well keep it you'll probably be needing to use it again latter," Stella nodded and placed the insect repellent in her bag.

"Hey doc can I have some please?" Flack asked.

"I thought the insects weren't bothering you," Angell said laughing.

"Yeah I did," he replied "and I don't want them to come and annoy me." He rubbed the bug spray in and smirked at the women.

Mac who was standing back just watching rolled his eyes, 'maybe I should of handed out the bug spray before we left.' He thought, shaking his head he told the team that they had better get a move on or they would be hiking the rest of the way in the dark.

Mac picked up the walking pace, because as annoying as his team was being he really didn't want to be hiking through the bush when it got dark.

Mac lead the team through the bush for another two hours before announcing "We're here."

"What you mean right here Mac?" Stella asked indicating the ground where they stood, "because if you do there is barely enough standing room, let alone room to sleep."

Lindsay chuckled, "didn't Mac tell you we were sleeping in the trees?"

"Yeah that or you can throw a sleeping bag over a tree branch and sleep like that the choice is yours although the ground may be a little uncomfortable." Hawkes said joining in Lindsay's fun.

Mac chuckled at the fun Hawkes and Lindsay were having at their team mates expense, they had both been helping him keep the peace the last two weeks they were entitled to have a little bit of fun.

"Now if you believe Lindsay and Hawkes I have to ask what you are doing working in the police force," Mac said listening to Lesley try and argue why that was such a stupid idea. "I was referring to the place behind the tree line if you would all like to follow me."

"Wow Mac this place is totally amazing," Stella said as they walked through the trees, into a clearing that had a lake at one end.

"I'm glad you approve, Lindsay and Hawkes were telling the truth you will be sleeping in tents." He placed the four tent bags on the ground.

"In this tent," Mac said kicking the closest tent, "will be Danny, Carmine and Flack. In the next one will be Lesley, Donna, and Jessica." He handed each of the tents to Danny and Lesley.

"Stella you're with me," Lindsay said picking up the tent closest to her.

"Alright everyone it's going to dark in about a hour so I suggest you work together and get your tents up."Mac said pulling out the pegs and a couple of hammers to pound the pegs with.

"Hey I have a really cool idea how about we have a race and see who can set up their tent the fastest." Donna said.

"Yeah what happens if you win?" Danny said quirking an eyebrow at Donna.

"Um... let me think..." Donna said chewing on her bottom lip in concentration, "hey about the losing team has to go and collect wood for the fire and the winning team can grab the water sound like a good idea to you?"

"You're on, " Danny said as they split into their groups and started putting their tents up.

A/N:- Well everybody that is chapter 5. Please R & R and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED LAST. I LIVE IN NEW ZEALAND WHICH MEANS MY UNI YEAR IS ENDING AND GETTING HECTIC SO I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER WHEN I GET THE TIME.**

**I do not own any of the recognisable characters, they all belong to CBS. **

"Well this should be interesting," Hawkes said to Lindsay as they moved across the clearing away from the group to a place where they could set up the tents with a guarantee that they would get some peace and quite.

"Yeah tell me about it," Lindsay said throwing her tent down and going to help Mac and Hawkes put up their tent. "So Hawkes have you ever put up a tent?" Lindsay said pulling out the poles for the tent.

"Does a pop up tent count?" He asked, Lindsay laughed as Mac shook his head laughing; he looked to see how the others were doing, seeing Danny nearly completely tangled in the support ropes for his tent made him laugh harder.

"Um... no," Hearing Mac laugh they looked over to see what he had found funny watching Danny trying very hard to untangle himself, from the ropes around his ankles, Lindsay and Hawkes started laughing. Once they had all managed to get back under control Hawkes who was helping Mac looked over at Lindsay and asked, "have you ever put up a tent Linds?"

Lindsay looked up from her work, "Yeah my dad use to teach me and my brothers, mum couldn't understand why I would want to sleep outside and go camping, I just really enjoyed it."

"Wait don't tell me that's where you learnt to eat bugs," Hawkes joked ducking as Lindsay threw the tent bag at him.

"Funny Hawkes very funny, don't go dismissing how good bugs taste until you have tried them after all they are just protein," Lindsay said giving him an innocent look and then cracking up at the horrified looks on both the faces of Mac and Hawkes.

"Are you two children done playing or are we going to be sleeping on the ground tonight?" Asked Mac as Lindsay and Hawkes finally stopped laughing.

"Um... Mac it would only be you two sleeping outside and why am I helping you two set up your tent any way?"

"You don't have to help us Lindsay I just thought that you might like some help with your own tent." Mac said, indicating to the unpacked tent a couple of meters away.

"I just had a wonderful idea, that would only work if the boss doesn't hear what I have to say, so Hawkes why don't we leave Mac to finish doing this tent and you can help me with my tent, and I can tell you my great idea."

Mac shook his head as Lindsay and Hawkes walked away whispering between themselves, turning Mac sighed and started to finish hammering the pegs into the ground.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Ha we're done it looks like you, girls have to get the water," Danny called across to the girls.

Lindsay looked up from where she had been working, and said "Yeah ok Danny so you guys managed to put up a tent but I bet it won't stay up for the rest of the night." Hawkes quickly looked down to cover a laugh.

"Hawkes shut up, you'll give it away," Lindsay hissed at him. Hawkes quickly composed himself and went back to putting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the women had begrudgingly collected the water, after Mac had said that they agreed to the deal so they had to see it through to the end. Lindsay was boiling the water to make drinks, and heating the pans to cook dinner. And what was everyone else doing, well Mac and Hawkes were setting up their tent, and the rest of them where planting thinks in the other groups tent that is after they had sent a distraction to get rid of the guard.

Mac came out of his tent in time to see Stella tackle Danny and both of them just about go crashing into Lindsay, he looked over to see the guys come out of the girls tent as Flack tackled Lesley to the ground and the girls came out of the guys tent. 'I wonder what they have been up to,' he thought 'oh well only one way to find out I guess.'

"Alright everybody who is not helping with the meals and has nothing to do then I suggest you find something to do before I find you something," Mac all but yelled, causing both Hawkes and Lindsay to look down so that no one could see them smirking.

"I have an idea how about you go for a walk, dinner won't be for another ninety minutes," said Lindsay looking backup. Hawkes gave her a funny look, but she wouldn't look at him so he went back to picking up the stuff that had fallen on the ground, when Lindsay had moved to avoid being knocked over by Danny and Stella.

"I like the sound of that," said Stella "why don't we go up this way?" Stella asked pointing further up the trail. Danny looked up the trail and then back to Stella a couple of times before asking, "so why would we want to go up that way?"

Stella gave him a look that clearly said 'use your brain Messer,' before starting up the trail, the rest of them had to hurry to catch up with her as Mac had said that if they wanted to go for a walk then they all had to stay together in one big group.

Back at the campsite Lindsay and Hawkes had just finished sorting everything out in their tents when Mac came over and asked Sheldon to give him a hand in seeing what everyone else had been up to going into each other's tents. When Hawkes and Mac had each gone into a tent to clear it out Lindsay quickly grabbed what Hawkes and her would need for their trick and hid it at the far end of her sleeping bag.

"How on earth did these guys manage to get this much crap into each other's tents, without being noticed?" Lindsay asked looking over at Mac, who gave a small laugh before answering her. "They sent out a distraction to get rid of the guards that they had placed in front of the tent." Lindsay gave a small chuckle before she stirred the contents of the pot that were being heated up over the gas cooker.

Out on the trail, Stella led the group along a winding path when Carmine who had been walking at the back of the group spoke up, "ok where are we going and how come Stella's the leader?" The group stopped and the women all turned to look at Carmine.

"Well firstly because I'm second in command after Mac and seeing as he is back at the campsite that puts me in charge," said Stella before continuing "and besides if we let one of you males lead us then we would have gotten lost." Stella was just about to turn when Flack who was leaning against a tree spoke up this was the first time in a while that he spoke.

"So Stella since you have been paying extra close attention then I'm sure that you can tell us how we are meant to get out of here?" he indicated back the way they had just come where further down the path it forked off into three directions.

Flack watched as uncertainty flashed in Stella's eye's before she quickly hid it as she said, "that's easy Flack we go back that way." She pointed to the path on the left.

Flack raised an eyebrow at her before saying "are you sure that's the way we come cause I'm sure we came from the fork on the left." They all started fighting about what way they had come and that it was getting dark quickly so they shouldn't be wasting time.

They all stopped suddenly and feel very silent as they heard a twig snap.

_**A/N: Well that is chapter six I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi all here is chapter 7 of my guys vs. gals story I hope you enjoy it please read and tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of the recognisable characters so please don't sue.**_

CHAPTER 7

"Hey dinners ready," Lindsay called over to Mac has she handed the last of the plates over to Hawkes to place under the cloth that was being used to keep the flies and other insects off the food.

Mac walked over and looked around, "where have the rest of them got to?" he asked as he hadn't heard any of them come back. Looking around Lindsay also noticed their absence and looking over at her boss she told him she hadn't seen them since 120 minutes ago when they left for their walk she had told them that it would be only 90 minutes so that they would have time to get back and get themselves ready for dinner.

Mac walked up to the path at the entrance of the clearing and looked in the direction that his team had gone. Lindsay and Hawkes shared a quick look both agreeing that now would be a very good time to do part one of their idea, so schooling her features Lindsay went and stood next to Mac and also looked up the path.

"Yes?" Mac asked turning to Lindsay with a raised eyebrow in silent question.

"I was just wondering if you would like Hawkes and me to go and find them as it will be dark soon, and if their lost it wouldn't be a wise idea for them to be walking around in the dark." She said as innocently as possible, but the look in Mac's eyes had told her he really didn't believe her.

"I will let you two go and look for them if you promise me that you will behave yourselves," Mac said offering her the challenge of choosing her own fate.

"Now Mac don't make me make a promise that I can't keep," she said giving him a small grin before disappearing into her tent to grab the equipment that she would need. When she came out Hawkes was standing there waiting for her and Mac was nowhere to be seen, Lindsay raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"He went back into the tent he said that he didn't want to know what we are up to." Hawkes said in answer to her question before they headed back up the path in the direction that the team had travelled.

When they reached the first two way fork in the path Hawkes waited for Lindsay who was marking the trees along the path so that they could easily find their way back to the campsite. When Lindsay finally caught up to Hawkes he turned and looked at Lindsay and asked her what direction they should go in.

"Well I think we should go left there's a three way fork at the end of that path the right path goes round in a loop straight to the car park." She looked up and saw the surprised look on Hawkes face, "what I come hiking out here sometimes when I have the day off." She said before leading the way down the left path stopping occasionally leave a chalk mark on a tree.

When they had been walking for a little while Lindsay saw the small rest area off to the side that she had been looking for beckoning Hawkes to follow her they sat down on the bench and Lindsay opened the back pack that she had been carrying, carefully she pulled out a bottle of black paint along with some glow in the dark lipstick that had never been used.

When Hawkes saw the lipstick he looked at Lindsay with a bewildered expression. Seeing the look Lindsay gave a small shrug as she said, "what I brought it for my niece I can easily go and buy her some more when we get back." Hawkes shook his head as he took a tube of lipstick from Lindsay and started drawing patterns all over his face; beside him Lindsay was doing the same thing. After they had finished with the lipstick, they added some black paint to the mix, giving each other a small smile they headed back up the path. Soon they reached the three way fork and Hawkes stopped and looked over at Lindsay and waited for her to tell them which way they should go.

"Well let me think the left one leads to a bridge that has been closed for like the past year, the right one, I don't know where that goes to and the centre path leads up to the waterfall." Hawkes shook his head and laughed.

"You do realise that, that didn't actually tell us which way we should go in order to find them right?"

"Yeah I know, but if you listen then you might be able to figure out which way we should be going, in order to find them. I still don't see why we have to find them a night out in the bush might actually do them a world of good, they might even learn to behave themselves."

Hawkes laughed, "Yeah they'll either learn how to behave themselves, or we'll be investigating their murder."

"Well it would be easy to solve we just blame it on the last man standing." Lindsay said shrugging causing Hawkes to laugh harder.

"Yeah of course Lindsay then I'll let you explain to Mac why we didn't come back with the rest of the team."

Lindsay put her head to the side as if thinking very hard about a response to what Hawkes had just said, before saying "Yeah I suppose that is true so I guess we had better find them and to do that I suggest we head down that way," She pointed down the path on the right.

"And how do you know that we are meant to go down that way?" Hawkes asked curious why Lindsay would pick a path that she had admitted to not knowing where it led.

"Because if you listen Hawkes, then you would find out," she said, causing Hawkes to be even more confused until...

"Wait is that them?" he asked hearing raised voices further down the right hand path.

Lindsay gave a quick nod and indicating for Hawkes to walk silently behind her she headed off down the path. After they had been walking for a while they could see the faint outlines of several people standing in a clearing, the raised voices letting them know that it was in fact their missing team mates. Deciding that now was a good time as ever Lindsay looked for a tree that would be easy to climb up and down, Hawkes after making sure Lindsay was safely up the tree before walking a couple of metres up the path and walked into the bush and hid behind a tree. Waiting for Lindsay's signal Hawkes found the biggest twig he could and snapped it, then walking as quickly and quietly as he could he moved until he was standing behind the CSI's but still hidden he let out a howl, that sounded very much like a wolf, spooked the group looked all around trying to work out where the noise had come from.

Hawkes slowly started to chase them down the middle path They had gotten about two metres down the path, all were too scared to look back as all they could see was something glowing, they all stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a deep voice say,

"Fe Fi Fo Thumb, I smell the blood of an English man, be he live or be he dead I'll grind his bones to make my bread."

Danny quickly stole a look behind him to see the glowing thing still standing there; looking back they saw something glowing in the distance.  
"Hey guys do you really think that we should be going this way?" He asked.

"In case you haven't noticed we can't go any other way," Flack said turning to face Danny and seeing the glowing thing quickly turned away.

"Well in that case Stella don't you think we could walk a bit faster please?"

Stella sighed and refusing to look back at Danny said, "We are already walking as fast as we can in this light Danny."

The group continued walking at a slower than usual pace as it was getting darker by the minute, Hawkes who was walking behind the group at a safe enough distance that he couldn't be recognised was trying his hardest not to crack up at the groups nervousness.

They had all quickly walked past the tree where Lindsay (who had hidden as they got closer) was hiding when deepening her voice said. "Who said you could come past me? Huh? I think you lot should be taught a lesson, now stand up and fight you pansies."

"The group stopped in their tracks and they started looking around for where the voice had come from. Hawkes had come to a stop under the tree where Lindsay was hiding and called out.

"Detective Lindsay Monroe didn't your mother ever tech you not to sit up trees and scare the living daylights out of people walking past?" Lindsay started climbing down the tree chuckling as she looked over at Hawkes and said.

"Excuse me Doctor Sheldon Hawkes, but the last time I checked I wasn't the one who decided to creep up behind the group and scare the living daylights out of them."

The group stood rooted to the spot watching Hawkes and Lindsay, joke amongst themselves about who was to blame for the trick, Donna was the first person to find her voice.

"What the hell are you two playing at, do you know how stupid, dangerous and unfunny your joke was what if one of us had been hurt. Then what would you have done?"

"Well first off you were in a clearing, so none of you would have got hurt, and none of you by the sound and look of things were trying to find a way out, and you think that the insults you have been hurling at each other have been fun to listen to? Because they haven't and Hawkes sent you down this way because he knew that's where I was, now if you guys would like to get out of here then here's a torch and follow the chalk marks." Lindsay said handing the torch over to Stella after indicating the chalk marks they needed to follow.

After they had all left Hawkes looked at Lindsay with a look of fear, admiration and silent understanding, knowing exactly how Lindsay was feeling as it was the same way he had been feeling and he would even bet it was the same way Mac was feeling. He was about to say something but Lindsay beat him to it.

"Don't say it, I know I shouldn't have done it but honestly they are really starting to piss me off. They are seriously behaving worse then a group of two year olds." Hawkes just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile, "what?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"It's nothing I totally agree with you and if Mac was here I am sure he would agree as well, I was just thinking that we might want to get rid of the evidence of what we just did because I am sure that they will all tell Mac what we have been up to but if they have no proof it will be their word against ours."

"Yeah you have a point," Lindsay said bending down and rummaging through her bag before pulling out a pack of baby wipes. Looking at the shocked look on Hawkes' face she just shrugged and said "What I have them for when my brothers come with their children and I thought they would be useful and besides we can wash the rest off in the lake near our camp."

With that they proceeded to quickly wash their faces making sure they got as much off as possible, before heading back to camp, to enjoy the warmth of the fire and a lovely meal.

_**A/N: Well everyone that was chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it please R & R and let me know what you think.**_

_**I know the team seemed like a big bunch of chickens in this chapter, but they had to or this chapter wouldn't work. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey all here is my next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: No recognisable characters belong to me so please don't sue.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Well that was a fun dinner," Hawkes said as he finished washing a plate and handed it over to Lindsay to dry and put away.

"Yeah they were all too busy trying to get us in trouble with Mac that they didn't even fight with each other." Lindsay said remembering the conversation that had been happening when they had rejoined the group at camp, which involved everyone trying to convince Mac that Hawkes and Lindsay had been pulling a prank on them. When Mac asked Hawkes and Lindsay if they had they denied all prior knowledge of any funny going ons in the woods. Stella called them both big fat liars at this Lindsay asked if they had any evidence of this so prank that she and Hawkes had supposedly pulled. When they could produce none Mac settled the group down and dinner was served.

"Well they did have one fight," Hawkes said remembering the very end of the meal as everyone was enjoying their second helping.

FLASHBACK

"This food is really good." Flack said between mouthfuls.

Lesley who was sitting opposite Flack looked up at this comment before shooting him a look before saying, "Of course it's good that's because a female made it."

Flack slowly and calmly put down his fork and looked over at Lesley as he said, "Wait a minute Lesley are you saying that us males can't cook?"

"If the shoe fits," She shot back, by now everyone else had stopped eating and were watching the exchange going on in front of them with great interest.

"Now wait a minute Lesley males can cook," Don said giving her a dirty look.

"Yeah they can cook two minute noodles." Stella retorted sending the glare straight back at Don.

"Yeah but that's only if they know where the boiling water's kept." Donna said looking at the rest of the women who all started laughing at this comment.

"I'll have you now that I can cook reasonably well thank you very much." Carmine said with as much self righteousness as he could manage.

This caused the women to start laughing, but it was Jess who said. "Yeah Carmine microwave dinners don't count." This caused even more laughing from Donna, Stella, and Lesley. Whereas Danny, Don, Flack, and Carmine all shot the females dirty looks, Mac, Hawkes, and Lindsay all shared a knowing look.

"Oh you're so very funny Jess that I forgot to laugh," Carmine said.

"Well why don't you do it now then?" Jess asked as Carmine rolled his eyes at him, and the girls sniggered.

"Because I wasn't being serious," Carmine said in a voice he would use on a little child.

"Come on Carmine you should know that women have no sense of humour." Danny said deciding to help Carmine out and get a little of his own teasing in.

"I'll have you know Messer that our sense of humour is ten thousand times better than male's sense of humour." Stella shot back at him.

"Yeah right, whatever," Danny said dismissing what Stella said

"And what do you mean by that Messer?" Stella asked

"Who said I meant anything by it," Danny shot back.

"That's true males do say stupid and pointless things I forgot about that." Jess said rejoining the conversation.

"Yeah well at least we don't have mindless, pointless and ridiculous conversations about the most stupidest subjects unlike females." Flack said also deciding that it was time for him to rejoin the conversation as he couldn't let Danny and Carmine have all the fun.

"Yeah well at least..." With this dinner lay forgotten as another fight broke out.

Mac, Hawkes, and Lindsay all shared a look that quite clearly showed that they were really starting to get annoyed at the rest of the teams behaviour. Mac gave Lindsay a quick nod indicating her to stop the fight before it got worse.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I don't think I've seen Mac get that pissed off before." Hawkes said, now washing the cups that the team had used for dinner, and handing them over to Lindsay.

"What about that time you were working on a case when you had a connection to the victim?" Lindsay asked picking up a drier tea towel before continuing with the dishes.

"Yeah but he didn't send me out the lab, he just sent them all to their tents and they hadn't even finished eating," Hawkes said.

"Yeah that's true and they were making no effort to eat they were too busy arguing," Lindsay said as she carefully stacked a cup making sure that it wouldn't make the whole pile come crashing down.

"Yeah hey do you want me to finish the dishes?" Hawkes asked, then upon seeing Lindsay's questioning look he went on to say, "because Stella has gone into the tent with the rest of the women, probably waiting for the reaction from the guys that will never come and you need to get rid of the evidence of what we did to them or else she could show it to Mac as proof."

"Yeah that's a good point are you sure you don't mind doing the dishes?" Lindsay asked remembering that she had left all the stuff on her mattress

"Sure it's no problem, now hurry up before Stella comes out," Hawkes said taking the tea towel from Lindsay and shooing her away

"I'm gone." Lindsay said laughing as she walked away.

"Hey Hawkes where did Lindsay go?" Mac asked walking over to him and helping him rinse off the last of the dishes.

"She went to go and put away the chalk that we used earlier," Hawkes said avoiding Mac's eyes so that he couldn't see that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Ah uh so how did you two manage to find this lot?"

"Well apparently little miss country girl in there..."Hawkes said indicating to Stella and Lindsay's tent before saying "Comes out here and goes hiking on her days off."

"Of course she does," Mac said rolling his eyes

"What you don't believe her Mac?" Hawkes asked

"Of course I believe her I was just thinking I should have known Lindsay would come hiking out here she loves being outside." Mac said which caused them both to start laughing

Once they had finished laughing and the dishes Hawkes said "I guess that's what happens when you come from the country." This caused both of them to start laughing again.

Both CSI's looked over in time to see Stella storming back to her tent with a murderous look across her face.

Mac and Hawkes shared an amused look at the look they had seen on Stella's face and were wondering what the rest of the teams faces looked like.

"I think she might be a little upset that there was no reaction from the guy's tent," Hawkes said turning to look at Mac as he voiced both their thoughts.

"Well if that's the case I'm sure the guys are as equally disappointed as the girls," Mac said, which caused Hawkes to laugh at the fake disappointment in Mac's voice. Man he wished he could be a fly on the wall in their tents.

"You know what Mac I give it another 30 seconds." Looking at his watch and then in the direction that Lindsay had gone.

"What do you give another 30 seconds?" Mac asked Hawkes puzzled at what the doctor had just said.

"You'll see," Hawkes said giving Mac a knowing smile before looking down at his watch and counting down from 30.

Just as he reached zero Lindsay came storming over looking totally pissed off.

"Permission to shoot Stella?" She asked as she flopped down between Mac and Hawkes and looked up at Mac.

"Permission denied," Mac said looking down at Lindsay, his eyes showing a tiny glint of humour beneath the amused look he was shooting at her and asked "What has she done now?"

Lindsay sighed and looked over at the tents before meeting Macs eyes as she answered.

"She keeps complaining that there was no response from the guys about the stuff that the girls put in their tent." Lindsay complained this caused Mac to roll his eye's he was really starting to wonder why his team had taken it upon themselves to start acting like a bunch of pre schoolers who needed constant adult supervision.

"Well I think that it's time I had a group meeting with them and let them know why there was no reaction from the other group Hawkes can you help me get the stuff out of our tent please?" Mac said looking over at Hawkes.

"Yeah sure thing Mac," Hawkes answered folding up the tea towel and handing it over to Lindsay for her to put away as there was absolutely no way on the planet earth that he was going to go in the tent with Stella in that mood. He headed for his tent and the two boxes that he and Mac had hidden.

"Lindsay can you please gather the rest of the team for me?" Mac asked looking down at the only reasonable sensible and sane woman he had left on his team.

"Yeah sure Mac," Lindsay said taking the hand Mac held out to her to help pull herself up as she headed in the direction of the tents to gather her team mates thinking that it might be best if she got Hawkes to go into the males tent for her own safety and the fact that she really didn't feel like dealing with the guys tonight.

Five minutes later the rest of the team had been gathered and were sitting on the ground a couple of metres away from where Mac, Lindsay and Hawkes were busy making sure that all the objects that they had gathered from the tents were hidden under a towel so that they couldn't be seen.

"Thank you Lindsay and Hawkes for your help," Mac said as the last item was safely hidden under the towel. Hawkes was about to tell Mac not to mention it when Lindsay quickly and quietly whispered something in his ear. They shared a quick smile and Hawkes gave Lindsay a quick barely noticeable nod.

"That's ok, Mac if you don't need us to hang around then we will head off and make some hot chocolate." Lindsay said wiping her hands onto her jeans.

"No that's fine Lindsay you two can go," Mac said. He had seen the silent exchange between them and knew that they had more plans in store, but in seeing that they were taking the proper precautions to ensure that no one got hurt Mac decided that he would let them be after all they had, had to put up with constant bickering the last two weeks they deserved a little comic relief.

With that Mac started the meeting with the rest of the team whilst Lindsay and Hawkes headed to get some water not just for their hot chocolates but also for phase two of their plan.

_**A/N: Well that is chapter eight; I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I apologise for any spelling mistakes I try to make sure there are none but the occasional one will slip through.**___


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY GUYS VS GALS STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYONE YOU RECOGNISE SO DON'T SUE.**_

CHAPTER 9

"Okay so these three are yours, Macs and mine" Lindsay said as she moved three cups of hot chocolate down to the end of the table so that they wouldn't get mixed up with the rest of the drinks.

"Ok cool so I can add some of this to the rest of them then?" Hawkes asked showing Lindsay the extra ingredient for everyone's hot chocolate but their own.

"Yup just don't add too much, or else Mac's going to start getting really suspicious about what we're up to," Lindsay warned him.

"Yeah that's because he really doesn't know that we are to something all ready right," Hawkes said rolling his eyes; they both knew that Mac knew they were up to something.

"Exactly I knew there was a reason Mac keeps you around other than for your dry sense of humour," Lindsay said laughing at the look of mock hurt on Hawkes' face.

"News flash my sense of humour isn't as dry as yours and hurry up all ready we have to get these hot chocolates made before Mac finishes the meeting and they all come over here to get some supper." Hawkes said as he finished making another hot chocolate and making sure he kept the cup away from the other three cups on the table.

"Well why don't I add our secret ingredient and then put it back in the tent then I'll cut some cake for us to have with our hot chocolate?" Lindsay asked holding up the jar that contained the secret ingredient to be used in the hot chocolate.

"Yeah okay that sounds like a good idea," Hawkes said putting the hot chocolate powder into another cup so that Lindsay could add the secret ingredient.

"Okay now everything is ready, how much longer is Mac going to keep the meeting going for anyway?" Lindsay asked looking over to where Mac was still talking to the group.

"I think he's waiting for us to tell him that we have finished making supper," Hawkes said as he made sure that their three drinks were separated from the rest.

"Wait why would he do that?" Lindsay asked looking totally confused as to why he didn't just send them over.

Hawkes however had seen Macs face during dinner and knew that Mac knew that Lindsay and Hawkes had done something.

"Because he figured out that we were up to something so he decided that he would give us time to do it, oh by the way did you hide the other stuff that we are going to use later tonight?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah I put it somewhere where this lot won't go so it's perfectly safe" Lindsay said.

"That's good come on we better go and tell Mac that supper is ready." They both headed over to where Mac and the rest of them were sitting and informed them that supper was ready when they were. Mac dismissed them and everyone headed off to grab some supper.

"Hot chocolate! Couldn't we have had coffee instead" Danny complained when Lindsay told them what they were having for supper.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at what Danny had said, not that she wouldn't mind a coffee especially after the day she had had. She had decided that they didn't need to be drinking coffee this late, as they were on holiday and not working.

"Well let's see caffeine is found in coffee and it has the ability to keep you awake, and that's the last thing we need." She said knowing that, that was not what Danny would want to hear, but honestly she didn't care after everything she had been put through by her teammates.

"Why you saying you want us all to go to sleep Monroe?" Danny asked.

"Did you hear me say that?" Lindsay asked giving Danny, a look daring him to try and argue with him. But Danny had seen the venomous look in her eyes and decided that it would be safer if he backed down. Upon seeing that he was backing down Lindsay said, "I thought not, now hurry up and finish your drinks so that I can wash them and get some shut eye."

"Fine, whatever" Danny said as the group took a swallow of their drinks before promptly spitting them out and exclaiming.

"Oh my gosh what the hell is in this?" Donna asked looking into the cup as if it would tell her the answer.

"It taste like salt" Jess said as she tipped her drink out and grabbed another piece of cake to help try and get rid of the foul taste in her mouth.

"What the hell did you two put in our drinks?" Flack asked spitting to get rid of the foul taste that was in his mouth, and tipping out the rest of his drink.

"We didn't put anything other then what you put in hot chocolate, Mac can you taste anything odd?" Hawkes said defending them both, and asking the one other person who's drink hadn't been tampered with

Mac shook his head and Lindsay saw a tiny flash of amusement in Mac's eyes making her believe that Mac realized what they had done.

"No I can't" Mac answered truthfully knowing that Lindsay and Hawkes had probably only added the salt to everyone's drink but his and their own.

"See you guys are imagining things" Hawkes said taking another swallow of his drink before taking another piece of cake.

"No we're not this taste foul" Donna said, to this the whole group started complaining about their hot chocolate and Lindsay was reaching the end of her patience.

"Well in that case tip it out and go away I've got stuff to do" Lindsay said starting to get really fed up with the teams moaning.

"Wow, that lot are a bunch of grumps." Hawkes said as he once again helped Lindsay in cleaning up the mess made from supper.

Lindsay sighed as she washed another cup, she was wishing that they had made a roster to make everyone do the dishes with their partners but Mac had said no, as it was likely that things would easily get broken.

"Yeah tell me about it," Lindsay said.

"Hey make sure your drink bottle is empty," Lindsay said pointing down at the half fill bottle in Hawkes hand.

"Why?" Hawkes asked giving Lindsay a puzzled look before catching onto why she had said that "oh right don't worry I just realized." Hawkes tipped the water out of his drink bottle so that when he left the tent he could tell Mac or anyone else he saw that he was just going to fill up his water bottle.

"See you in twenty minutes," Lindsay said as they headed their separate ways.

"Hey Stella what you up to?" Lindsay asked walking into the tent and getting her stuff for bed.

Stella saw Lindsay getting ready for bed she could also see how tired Lindsay looked so she said, "I'm going to go and play cards with the girls I'll make sure I don't wake you when I come back"

"Yeah ok thanks Stella" Lindsay said, climbing into her sleeping bag to complete the illusion that she was going to bed, and to make her alibi stick.

Making sure she left enough time for Stella to be down in the other tent Lindsay slowly got out of her sleeping bag and slowly left her tent and went behind her tent and grabbed the two buckets that she and Hawkes had placed there earlier. She then went and waited for Hawkes in between their tents. He came out five minutes later and they moved away so that Mac couldn't hear them talking.

"Okay so are you ready to do this?" Lindsay asked as she handed him her drink bottle in exchange for the rope he was carrying which she put into the buckets she was carrying and they headed down to the lake.

"Yup but how are we going to do it so we don't get seen?" Hawkes asked filling their drink bottles.

Lindsay who was now filling the first of the two buckets that they would be using turned to Hawkes and passed him the now fill bucket and took the second one from Hawkes as she said, "easy we put the buckets in a tree above their tents we loosely tie a rope around the handles, then when we get back to our tents we pull on the ropes and tip the buckets over, then go to help and make sure we hide the buckets" she finished filling the bucket and sat down next to Hawkes.

"Just one question," Hawkes said as tied the first piece of rope to the handle of the first bucket making sure he didn't spill any of the water.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked as she tied the second piece of rope to the handle of the second bucket.

"What about Mac?" Hawkes asked, thinking that Mac might put a stop to what they were doing.

Lindsay scoffed and quickly dismissed the idea rather quickly as she had seen Mac's amusement to the salt trick that they had put in the teams hot chocolate. She had a feeling that as long as they were taking safety precautions then he wouldn't care.

"Yeah like he's really going to care about what we are doing he hasn't so far," Lindsay said to reassure him.

"You're right I guess he hasn't. Let's get this done," Hawkes said. quietly they walked across the grass making sure that they couldn't be seen or heard, but unknown to the two CSI's they had been seen as Mac figured out that were up to something so he watched with an amused expression on his face as Hawkes climbed the tree and Lindsay passed up a bucket.

Hawkes had just placed the second bucket above the guy's tent when he felt a second pair of eyes on him. Looking over towards his tent he saw Mac watching him, he gave Mac a wave, seeing Hawkes wave Lindsay looked over to see who he was waving at and gave Mac a wave as well.

They walked back to where Mac was standing.

"Do I want to know what's in those buckets?" Mac asked.

Lindsay gave him her best innocent look as she told him that it was just water, and they had better get what they wanted to do done before Stella came out to go to bed.

Taking a rope from Hawkes Mac told Lindsay that Hawkes and himself could handle this trick and she could pretend that she had been asleep.

When Mac and Hawkes pulled the ropes the buckets tipped out pouring water over the tents and because the tents had not been put up properly both tents came tumbling down causing everyone to scream.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Lindsay asked making her voice sound tired as she came out of her tent and moving across the clearing to where the others had pitched their tents and quickly moving the buckets and ropes out of sight before anyone had seen what she had done.

"Are you guys okay?" Mac asked running over to where their tents had once stood, he had to try and not laugh as he saw his team struggling to get out from under the tents.

"Yeah but it looks like we're going to have to re pitch our tents, and that's going to take ages" Danny said whining at the fact that he would have to once again pitch his tent doing it once had been bad enough. He wasn't looking forward to having to do it again, and by the looks on everyone's face it looked like no one was looking forward to doing it.

"How about Mac and I do it Hawkes can you grab a torch please?" Lindsay asked trying not to laugh at the looks on the teams faces.

"Yeah sure Lindsay" Hawkes said moving to grab the torch from his tent, and making sure that the buckets and ropes were out of sight.

Whilst Mac and Lindsay worked together to put the tents up, with Hawkes holding the torch so that they could see what they were doing, the rest of the team sat around sending dirty looks to the opposite sex believing that they were the cause of their tent collapsing.

An hour and a half later Mac and Lindsay had finished putting up the two tents and had moved back to their own. Mac said he wanted everyone in their beds in half an hour as he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

_**A/N: Well everyone that is chapter 9 I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hi everyone here is the next chapter, thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to read and review my story it really keeps me inspired to update the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters. So don't sue. **_

_**Chapter 10**_

After the team had, had breakfast, Mac got Hawkes Danny and Don to clean up the breakfast mess, whilst Mac and Lindsay went down to the grass area by the lake to set up the team's morning activity.

Once the activity had been set up Mac and Lindsay headed back to the camp, Mac ducked into his tent and grabbed something and hid it behind his back and then called the team over.

"All right everyone we are going to go down near the lake for a game of soccer" at this the team started to complain "I know, I know none of you like soccer but you're going to like this even worse it will be five aside and Hawkes sand Lindsay will be the only two split up." Mac said holding up his hands to stop any further protest.

"Hey Lindsay think we should go in goal?" Hawkes asked as they followed the rest of the team down to the lake.

Lindsay slowed down and gave him a quizzical look and asked "why?"

"So that when Mac makes the rule that every player but the goal keeper has to touch the ball before a goal can be scored it will mean that they will have to pass it to someone of the opposite sex." Hawkes said looking over at Lindsay.

Lindsay gave a sly grin at the sound of Hawkes' plan without looking at him she said "Hawkes that is one of the most devious and brilliant plans that I have ever heard and I would be delighted to take part in it." They quickened their pace a little so that the rest of the team wouldn't figure out that they were up to something.

"well lets go and tell Mac then" with that they sped up to catch up to Mac who was at the front of the group, they whispered their plan to him with which he readily agreed and admitted that he was going to ask them to play in goal anyway.

When they reached the lake Mac put the soccer ball down and turned to face his team keeping one foot on the ball so that it didn't roll away Mac addressed them. "Okay everyone there are only three extra rules for this game the first rule is there will be no fighting of any kind, that means physical, verbal, or any other kind. The second rule is that the ball must be passed to every player before a goal can be scored, except for Lindsay and Hawkes who will be playing as the team's goal keepers. The third rule is that if you kick the ball into the lake than you will be jumping in to retrieve it." This caused several members of the group to laugh; this is what Mac had been hoping for so he continued.

"Stella and Danny you will be with Donna, Lindsay and me. Flack, Jess, Carmine, Lesley, and Hawkes you will be on the other team. The first team to ten goals is the winner, if anyone breaks the rules than they will be forced to sit out, if them and their partner break the rules than the game stops and the other team wins, and the losing team has to collect wood and kindling for the fire, any questions?"

The rest of the team shook their heads, "All right than let's begin." Mac said as the teams split and went to get into position for the game to start.

"Danny pass I'm open," Stella called.

"Nice shoot Stella" Mac said clapping his hands as he yelled at Danny "Danny get back here and help defend."

After playing for two hours with one food break during the game Mac's team had won 7 – 10, the other team complaining that even if they had won they would still have had to collect the kindling for the fire as there was no way the boss was going to do it. Lindsay and Stella who were collecting the equipment they had used looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Once they had got back to camp and all the equipment had been put away Mac gathered the team up and said, "All right everyone you now have time to do as you please until lunch after that we will be doing another team activity"

"Hey Lindsay what you going to do?" Stella asked as they entered their tent

"Probably go for a swim then come back up and get lunch ready," Lindsay said as she searched her bag for her swimming gear and towel

"Can I join you?" Stella asked

"Yeah sure" Lindsay said, grabbing her stuff and heading over to Mac and Sheldon's tent to see if Sheldon wanted to come with them.

A few minutes later laughter and squealing could be heard down at the lake as Hawkes tried to pull Lindsay under the water, Stella came to her rescue and soon both women were trying to dunk Sheldon. Mac seeing that it was two on one decided to come to Sheldon's rescue. Quickly changing into his swimming trunks Mac ran down and jumped into the lake, and then went and attacked Stella. This game continued until Hawkes and Lindsay excused themselves to go and prepare lunch.

After everyone had finished eating and before Lindsay cleaned up Mac decided it was time to let them know what their afternoon activity was, "okay now that everyone has finished eating it is time for our second activity, which is a scavenger hunt."

Mac dismissed them to get their stuff organised he gave them an hour, so that Lindsay would have time to clean up and get her stuff.

"Now here is a sheet of paper for each pair you will all have one hour to find as many items on the list as possible, the winning team will receive a reward. Your time starts now," Mac said as he handed each pair a plastic bag to put their items in and a list of all the things they needed to collect.

An hour later all the teams meet back at the campsite, Lindsay and Hawkes had easily won the scavenger hunt which really didn't surprise Mac seeing that the rest of them weren't really getting on.

"Okay, that is all the group activities for today, Hawkes you soccer team needs to go and collect the stuff for the fire, Stella and Donna can you two please help Lindsay with getting the stuff ready for dinner, and Danny can you please grab some water for washing the dishes after dinner." Mac said delegating jobs to everyone.

"Yes boss" Hawkes said as he lead the group up the path marking the trees with the chalk that Lindsay had lent him.

"yeah Mac," Danny, Donna, Stella, and Lindsay headed to Lindsay and Stella's tent where Danny grabbed one of the buckets before heading off to go and collect some water.

"Here Lindsay let me do that for you" Stella said taking over cutting the tomatoes as Lindsay just about cut her hand for the tenth time in less than five minutes.

"Thanks Stell" Lindsay said happily giving the knife to Stella and trying to rub the sleepiness away. Looking up she saw Hawkes and his team walking back their arms laden with wood and kindling for the fire it also looked like the other four were in a serious argument.

"Why does she need help she's not that incompetent?" Lindsay heard Donna ask as she watched Mac approach the other half of the group who had just returned.

"No but she's had a long day and is properly as tired as the rest of us, maybe even more so as she is up before all of us doing the breakfast" Stella said, as if explaining to a child

"Yeah but still..." Donna said still not convinced

"Donna why don't you go help Lesley and Jess with the fire" Stella said getting annoyed at the teams' newest member.

"Okay fine" Donna said storming off.

"You know what?" Stella asked bringing Lindsay back to the present.

"What?" Lindsay asked, taking over Donna's job of cutting the meat.

"I'm starting to agree with what Danny said a week ago" Stella said, cutting the cucumber for the salad.

Lindsay looked over at Stella with a puzzled look she had been avoiding the rest of the team unless she was working with them ever since their petty arguments had started, so she hadn't heard anything that Danny had said. "And what was that?" She asked

Stella gave Lindsay a small little smile as she said, "that Mac should take Donna back to where he found her and leave her there" both women had a little laugh at this comment.

"And why did Danny say that?" Lindsay asked.

"Because he was trying to work and Donna kept coming in and annoying him." Stella said rescuing a pile of meat that had been about to fall off the board. Lindsay gave her a smile and said thanks as she placed the meat onto a plate.

"I see, she can be a bit annoying can't she," Lindsay said.

At this Stella who had been putting the salad ingredients into the large salad bowl that Mac had brought over for her, looked at Lindsay and nodded.

"That is the understatement of the century" She said as she looked over to where Donna was sitting with Jess and Lesley playing cards.

"Hey ladies is dinner ready yet?" Mac asked wandering over from where he had been sitting having a conversation with Hawkes, and only just catching the end of their conversation. Not knowing who they were talking about Mac decided that as long as they were playing nice he would let them be.

"Just about Mac," Lindsay said looking up from where she was busy cutting the meat. Mac nodded and headed back to sit with Hawkes.

"What is it with guys and food?" Stella asked putting the finishing touches on the salad that she was making.

"Who knows let's just get this done," Lindsay said as she handed Stella a towel to wipe her hands before picking up the cold cuts that she had prepared and headed over to the table with Stella close behind.

Placing the food on the table Stella headed back to her tent to grab the plates and cutlery that the team would be needing that night, as she placed them down she called out "all right everyone foods ready." The team came rushing over to where Lindsay and Stella were standing. Soon the team were sitting around silently eating. Well almost...

_**A/N: Well there it is everyone chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you would like me to update than it would be awesome if you could please review my story.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: All right everyone here is chapter eleven; sorry it took so long but I had a tiny bit of trouble getting it started. This is bickering in this chapter of course, because than it helps the rest of my story get written. Please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing it after you have read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognise, so do not sue.**_

**Chapter 11**

Soon the team were sitting around silently eating. Well almost...

"Danny we don't need to see what you're eating" Stella said glaring at Danny who was sitting opposite her.

"Why not?" Danny asked poking his tongue out after making sure it was covered in food.

"because it's disgusting," Stella said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'well it is to those who were brought up with manners any way.' Stella thought.

"Yeah and what you going to do about it?" Danny asked.

"Tape your mouth shut." Stella shot back before taking another bite. And glaring across at Danny who had purposefully put more food in his mouth and then started talking whilst he was still chewing.

"Oh yeah you and what army?"

"All of us," the women all said together.

"I'm not worried" Danny said flipping them off.

"What you reckon you could take all of us on?" Jess asked putting her fork down and looking over at Danny.

"well yeah cause I'm sure the guys would help me," Danny said and the guys all nodded backing Danny up, of course they would help it was just so much fun to bait the girls and a million times better when the girls took the bait which they usually did.

"Yeah but you have one less," Lesley pointed out.

"Wait are you saying us three guys wouldn't be able to take on you four girls," Flack asked shooting a slightly annoyed look over at Lesley.

"If the shoe fits," Lesley retorted and the women started laughing.

The guys all shook their heads at the fact that the women seemed to think that just because they had one less they were at a disadvantage which was totally not true they were men and men could handle anything the ladies wanted to throw at them.

"I think you guys are totally whacked," Danny said in a voice that showed he thought the women were totally crazy.

"What just cause you guys can't handle the truth," Lesley said.

"The truth is the seven of them are totally pathetic." Hawkes muttered to Lindsay has they sat listening to the teams bickering.

This comment caused Lindsay to give a little chuckle and quietly whisper back, "Yeah tell me about it, I still don't see why you wouldn't let me leave them out in the bush last night that might have learnt some valuable life skills."

"Yeah or kill each other," Hawkes said before eating some more salad and looking over at Lindsay.

"And..." Lindsay said. She didn't think that there was anything wrong with that, they might get some peace and quiet at least.

"Do you really want to fill out the paperwork Lindsay explain to inspector Gerard why I need a new team?" Mac asked looking over at Lindsay.

"I thought you weren't listening to our conversation Mac," Lindsay said looking at her supervisor with an innocent grin that was anything but.

"Well its better than listening to their conversation," Mac said looking over to where the team was sitting still bickering.

"What they going on about now?" Lindsay asked rolling her eyes at the team's antics and wondering how they managed to get along at one point in time.

"Who has better manners," Mac said keeping one ear on the argument just in case he needed to intervene.

"I know that answer to that, me." Hawkes said, causing Mac and Lindsay to start laughing.

Once Lindsay had gotten her laughter under control Lindsay looked over at Hawkes and said "ah, ah this coming from the guy who..." however before she could finish that statement their attention was drawn to Carmine who was now yelling at Lesley.

"Shut the hell up Lesley, you know no one can actually stand you people just pretend to like you." All the men nodded their heads in agreement with what carmine had said as the women shot murderous looks at the boys.

"Whatever carmine just because no one likes you doesn't mean you have to take it out on others," Donna said being the first one to recover.

"Hey Lesley your voice changed," Flack said fake surprise in his voice.

This caused both Danny and Carmine to start laughing, "Yeah it sounded terrible I think you should go to the doctors when we get back." Danny managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Whatever flack it's not as terrible as yours." Donna shot back clearly getting annoyed at the males, this only caused them to be even more amused.

"How old are this lot?" Hawkes asked Lindsay.

"You don't want me answer that," she replied.

"QUITE!" Mac yelled causing everyone to stop and turn towards him, when he had their attention Mac continued his voice only slightly in volume, put keeping the strict marine tone,

"That is enough the lot of you honestly can't you all just pretend to get along for one day would it kill you all to do that."

"Danny started it Mac he was being gross." Stella said breaking the silence first.

"What, I was not being gross I was just sitting here eating my dinner when out of nowhere Miss Stella 'I think I'm better than everybody else' Bonasera starts having a go at me," Danny said pleading with Mac to believe him that he wasn't doing anything wrong and that Stella was just trying to get him into trouble.

"That's because you were eating like a pig Danny," Stella said.

"Really I don't remember seeing him with his head in his plate." Carmine said coming to Danny's rescue and Danny shot him a look saying thanks.

"Yeah well that's probably because you weren't watching him," Stella said starting to get really ticked off at what was one of the most frustrating conversations she had taken part in, in a long time.

"Wait you were watching Danny eat?" Carmine asked raising an eyebrow at Stella.

"No I was eating and looking straight ahead and Danny just happened to be in my field of vision."

"Hey Danny don't look straight ahead you might become blind there's something hideous over there." Flack said causing the males to start laughing. Their laughter was short lived when they heard the retort made by the women.

"Well if that was the case then none of you males should look in a mirror or you might all fall down dead." Donna said causing all the females to start laughing.

"How on earth did you manage to go from being blind to being dead?" Carmine asked looking completely puzzled, as the women continued laughing.

"Easy that's how hideous you males are," Stella said between fits of laughter, as the males shot them all murderous looks, which caused them to all laugh harder.

Danny was just about to retort when a very annoyed voice boomed out in a drill instructor tone.

"I thought I told you lot to be quite, if that's too hard than the lot of you can pack your stuff up right now and leave. I am getting feed up with the lot of you if you can't act like adults then there is no room at the NYPD for you. So does anyone want to leave?" Mac asked looking at everyone daring them to make a sound. Silently they all shook their heads.

"I thought not, so I suggest you finish your dinner or you go back to your tent and I don't want to hear a peep out of anyone until tomorrow" With that Mac stormed off, leaving the rest of the team sitting in an uncomfortable and shocked silence.

Once everyone had finished eating they whispered thanks to Lindsay as she and Hawkes quickly and quietly did the dishes, the rest of the team headed back to their respective tents without making a sound as none of them felt like annoying Mac to the point where he would make good on his promise and fire some if not all of them.

_**A/N: Well that is chapter 11, and as we all know conflicts can't be resolved over night but they do get resolved. Let me know what you think by pressing the review button thanks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hi everyone well here is chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it I am thinking of doing another three chapters of this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own any recognisable character in this story. So don't sue.**_

_**Chapter 12 **_

Later that night Stella was in her sleeping bag staring at the ceiling of her tent deep in thought, she heard Lindsay come and get into her sleeping bag once she was sure Lindsay had settled down Stella turned onto her side facing where Lindsay was and spoke.

"Hey Lindsay?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked turning onto her side to face Stella.

"Do you think Mac will stay mad at us forever?" Stella asked not being able to get over that way Mac had spoken before he stormed off, she couldn't understand what had gotten him so pissed off.

Lindsay sighed and gave the question some serious thought, before choosing her words very carefully, "it's hard to say, but with the way you lot have been behaving I would say that it might take a little while before he feels like forgiving you."

Stella sighed she had figured that much out.

"Yeah maybe your right, part of me just wishes that Danny would start acting like a grownup" Stella said turning back over and looked up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Yeah but if Danny did that then he wouldn't be Danny would he?" Lindsay asked still looking over at Stella.

Stella let out a small laugh thinking of all the things that Danny did before saying, "I suppose that's true, and he does find ways to help us cope with what we see every day."

This time it was Lindsay's turn to laugh thinking of all the small things that Danny would say or do, that would relieve some of the tension in the team.

"Even if he doesn't follow Macs orders to the letter?" Lindsay asked remembering a few times when Danny had gone against what Mac had told him.

"Yeah well he wouldn't be Danny if he did would he?" Stella asked.

Lindsay laughed as she heard her own question being tossed back at her, turning over to face the ceiling of their tent she said, "I guess that's true, and besides he does manage to get results."

"Yeah he does," Stella said.

Soon they settled down for the night and peace and quiet resumed in the camp, well until the next morning that is.

The next morning whilst Lindsay was boiling the water so that the team could make a hot drink and the gas stove was warming up so that she could cook some breakfast, the team minus Mac who was still in his tent were sitting around on the grass talking amongst themselves.

"Hey do you think Mac's still in a bad mood?" Danny whispered to Flack from his seat between Flack and Carmine.

Before Flack had a chance to answer Danny, Mac came over from his tent grabbing a cup of coffee Lindsay had just finished making he went and addressed the rest of the team.

"All right everyone, today we will have a free morning to do as you wish, in the afternoon we will be doing a group activity, and after dinner we will have another activity, any questions?" The tone of his voice and the look on his face indicated that there had better not be any questions, so the team all shook their heads.

"Good then I suggest you have breakfast and then go and find something constructive to do," with all that said Mac took the piece of toast that Lindsay had finished making and headed back into his tent.

The team looked over at Mac's tent with looks of despair as their supervisor zipped up his tent without a backwards glance.

After a couple of minutes silence the team sat back in the positions they were in before Mac came and spoke to them it was a couple of minutes later until anyone spoke.

"Well I guess that answers that question," Danny said after having been given the answer.

"Something tells me he's never going to forgive us," Carmine said sighing, the other two males, Jess and Stella all nodded in agreement at this.

Donna however scoffed at this and turning to Carmine she asked "where did you get that idea Carmine?"

Most of the team shot annoyed looks at Donna, Lindsay and Hawkes however pretended to be busy but were really listening to the conversation going on behind them.

"I don't know Donna; it can't have been the way he just talked to us could it?" Carmine asked with sarcasm lacing every word he said. Lindsay and Hawkes both silently chuckled whilst Danny and Flacks faces were showing their amusement.

"Whatever Carmine he's most probably more annoyed at you males then us females, after all we've done nothing to annoy him"

"Yes you have you've done heaps to annoy him as well you can't just blame it on us males it's not only our fault"

"Yes it is and yes I can because you see us fe..." Donna didn't get to finish her comment before she was interrupted by a voice filled with a whole lot of anger.

"Shut the hell up!" The team turned to look at the owner of the voice only to see pure red hot anger in Hawkes' eyes however before he could say anything else Lindsay spoke the same amount of anger visible in her eyes.

"this is why Mac is pissed off at ALL of us," Lindsay put a strong emphasis on the word all and looked at every member of the team before continuing, "because you are acting like a bunch of pre schoolers instead of competent crime scene investigators, and detectives of the NYPD. So I suggest if you are that bored out of your minds then spend some time away from each other and think of ways you can get out of the dog house and back into Mac's good book." With all that said Lindsay threw the bag of bread on the ground and stormed over to Mac's tent where he had been watching since he heard Lindsay raised voice.

The team watched as Lindsay stormed over to where Mac stood, they watched as Mac spoke to Lindsay and then they both went into the tent.

"What the hell is her problem?" Donna asked, not understanding what had gotten her so pissed off.

"You lot are," Hawkes said before he stormed off to his tent.

"Wait did we just piss off our chef off?" Danny asked.

"Yeah so what, I can cook." Donna said, as if it was no big deal that they had upset the other three.

"Wait you can cook Donna?" Carmine asked trying to bait her, Stella however could see what Carmine was trying to do so she decided to step in before another fight broke out.

"There is cereal and bread we can use the gas cooker and make toast," Stella said looking over at Danny who nodded.

"Yeah ok good point, let's do it." Flack said as everyone got up and started to get some breakfast ready.

"Ok so what are we going to do this morning?" Hawkes asked from his seat next to Stella's bed they had seen the team organising their own breakfast so got their own and were now sitting in Stella and Lindsay's tent eating, giving both Mac and Lindsay a chance to cool down.

"Well I was thinking of going up to the waterfall you are welcome to join me if you want," Lindsay said.

"Yeah sure want me to see if any of them want to come with us?" Hawkes asked indicating the group down by the other tents with a tilt of his head.

"I would only ask a couple of them." Lindsay, not liking the idea of taking all of them, she'd probably end up killing one or some of them.

"How about I ask Stella and Danny?" Hawkes asked, as Lindsay and Stella got on very well and so did he and Danny.

"You really think that's a wise idea?" Lindsay asked.

"Well Stella can walk with you and Danny can walk with me," Hawkes said.

"Yeah ok, go for it."

Hawkes went down to where the rest of the team sat and asked Danny and Stella if he could have a private word with them, he explained what Lindsay and him planned on doing that morning and asked if they wanted to join them they both answered in the positive so Hawkes went back and told Lindsay.

Half an hour later after dishes had been done, tent's tided and water bottles filled Lindsay went and found Mac who was sitting in the shade behind his tent and let him know what they were planning to do

"Mac Hawkes, Stella, Danny, and I are going to go for a walk; we should be about a couple of hours"

"Where are you going, just in case something does happen?" Mac asked indicating Lindsay to follow him into his tent where he started looking for something.

"We are going up to the waterfall," Lindsay said wondering what on earth Mac could be trying to locate.

Finally Mac stood up and turned to face Lindsay a two way radio set in his hand he handed one to Lindsay with a final message "all right stay safe."

"Will do," Lindsay said waving the hand with the radio in it to Mac as she left the tent.

"Hey where are those four going?" Carmine asked Flack as he saw Lindsay, Hawkes, Stella, and Danny start walking up the path.

"Don't know Hawkes just asked if those two wanted to go for a walk with him and Lindsay" Flack said as he watched them leave as well.

"What they didn't want any of us to go?" Donna asked she didn't understand why they and she in particular hadn't been invited. Before anyone could respond Mac who had been close enough to hear Donnas question coughed to make his presence known, once he was sure he had the groups attention he began speaking.

"No they only wanted two of you and since Lindsay and Stella are such good friends, they decided that it would just be easier taking those two as Hawkes and Danny also get on very well, and I thought I told you lot to go and do something constructive." Mac said looking around at the four remaining members of his team; Flack was the first one to speak.

"Yeah well I was planning on going for a swim, anyone want to join me?" Flack asked in general looking at the women Jess and Lesley politely said no thanks he looked at Donna and waited for her answer he didn't have to wait long.

"Yuck Flack contaminated water, I'd rather be boiled in oil," Donna said pulling a disgusted face at the idea of being in the same water as the guys.

"Shut up Donna." Mac said glaring at her.

"Yeah I'll come down with you just give me a minute"

"Yeah sure Mac," Flack said as Mac went back down to his tent to grab his swimming gear, and towel he also used a two way radio to check in with Lindsay, Hawkes, Stella, and Danny and making sure everything was all right.

"Carmine do you want to come?" Flack asked turning to look at Carmine after Mac had left.

"Yeah sure Flack I'll just get ready," Carmine said turning to go back into his tent and grab his swimming gear, and towel, before re joining Flack outside and waiting for Mac to re join them. Ten minutes later they could see Mac walking back up the hill towards them.

"All right we all set?" Mac asked as he came to join Don and Carmine outside their tent with his towel draped around his neck he also carried a water bottle and a portable two way radio, Flack figured that the other four who were out on the walk had the other one so they could contact Mac if something went wrong whilst they were walking.

"Yes Mac," Carmine and Don said they also had their towels draped around their necks and were standing by their tent talking quietly to themselves whilst they waited for Mac.

"Good and what are you three going to do this morning?" Mac asked turning to look at the three women who were still sitting outside their tent.

"Um I was just going to tidy my stuff up and then read." Jess said indicating the mess that was spread out across her bed as she had looked for her NYPD top. Mac nodded and looked over at Lesley indicating he wanted her to tell him what she was going to do.

"Yeah I might read as well," Lesley said thinking of the book she had started reading on the way here that she really wanted to finish, Mac nodded 'at least these two can keep themselves entertained' he thought he wasn't sure about Donna. Speaking of Donna.

"Donna?" Mac asked looking at her with raised eyebrows waiting for her to tell him what she planned to do this morning. Mac wasn't one hundred percent certain, but he was sure that Donna was up to something. With no evidence to back up his claim however Mac was forced to let the issue drop.

"I don't know," Donna said. She had a rough idea of what she wanted to do but decided that it would be best if she didn't share it with her boss.

"All right if you want to leave the campsite come find me and tell me where you are going so that we can find you if something goes wrong." Mac said looking at all three women in turn making sure they understood that this was an order not a suggestion.

"Yes Mac," all three women said together, with that the two groups headed their separate ways, the men down to the lake to have a swim and Jess went to tidy up her gear, and Lesley grabbed her book and found a place in the sun to sit and read.

Donna went and sat in her tent, for a bit before coming back outside an idea starting to form in her mind.

Donna watched Lesley and Jess settle down with their books and making sure the three men were at the lake and weren't watching them she went back into her tent muttering, "I don't see why I couldn't go with them it's not like I would get in the way or anything, maybe I'll go and find them, they can't have gone that far." And with that Donna grabbed her water bottle and sun hat and headed up the path in the direction she was sure that the other four had gone in, fully ignoring Mac's instruction that if they wanted to leave the campsite then they were to inform him and let him know where they were going. Donna didn't see the point in this after all she was just going to find the others and if she told Mac that then he would most probably stop her from going. But honestly come on what could possibly happen out here?

_**A/N: Well that is the end of chapter 12 so let me know what you thought by pressing the review button. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hi everyone well here is chapter 13 of my guys vs. gals story, I hope you enjoy it. Before I get onto the chapter I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review my last chapter, all reviews are read and appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's all other characters belong to CBS, so don't sue.**_

Chapter 13

Lindsay, Hawkes, Danny, and Stella were walking up to the waterfall Lindsay and Stella were walking in front joking around Danny and Hawkes were also joking around, all in all it was a very relaxed environment.

"Hey Hawkes can I ask you a random question?" Lindsay asked turning around and walking backwards, checking behind every so often to make sure she didn't trip over anything.

"You just did," said Hawkes grinning.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Hawkes before shooting a dirty glare at Danny and Stella who had started laughing at Hawkes' comment before saying, "funny."

"What Linds?" Hawkes asked after he managed to get his laughter under control.

"Do you really think it was safe for us to leave Mac with those four?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Lindsay Mac was a marine don't forget;" Hawkes said as Lindsay slowed down so that they didn't have to talk so loudly just to hear each other.

"Yeah I guess that's true, but it wasn't him I was worried about" Lindsay admitted climbing over a tree trunk that lay across the path.

Hawkes was just about to say something but Danny beat him to it as he said, "I'm sure the others have enough sense not to push Mac too far."

"Well usually Danny I would agree with you, but with the mood Mac's been in it wouldn't take much," Lindsay said stopping to turn around and look at the men.

Stella also stopped and turned around, looking around she found a log for them to all sit on whilst they talked. Once everyone was comfortable she said, "yeah and I wouldn't put it past Donna or Carmine to push him over the edge."

"To bad we left the shovels in the car," said Lindsay.

"And why's that?" Hawkes asked looking over to where she was sitting.

"So we could bury the evidence." Lindsay stated matter of factly that the rest of them gave a small smile or in Stella's case a little laugh.

After Stella managed to stop laughing she spoke, "that's if Mac leaves any behind."

"Well he'll have to do something with the bodies," Hawkes stated looking across at Stella.

Before Stella could say anything however Lindsay who had just taken a drink spoke, "of course Hawkes just one problem with that."

"Yeah and what's that Lindsay?" Hawkes asked.

"The area around us is very popular and so the bodies would probably be discovered before the animals get to them." Lindsay said thinking of how nearly every time she came up here there would be a few other people out hiking as well.

Stella, Hawkes, and Danny all had a drink before they continued on their way to the waterfall they had just started walking when Hawkes spoke.

"Well we could cover them in bear bait," he said remembering a case from when he was in the M.E's office.

"or set them on fire," Danny said thinking about the time when he walked into the lab to see Mac setting his arm on fire for a case, Mac had let him do the honours of setting Mac's arm on fire.

"Of tie their ankles together then throw them in the lake," Stella said remembering a case her friend from Miami had told her about.

"Or we could bury them," Hawkes said.

"Or we could..." Danny started

Lindsay however decided that she had heard enough, "you know I really don't want to know how many more ways you guys could come up with to get rid of the evidence."

"What you afraid that we'll use it on you Montana?" Danny asked teasingly.

Lindsay scoffed and turned around to face the guys, she waited for Stella to come to s stop beside her before she said anything.

"Not the slightest bit Messer, besides you three kill me then you might never find your way back to the camp," Lindsay said matter of factly.

"Yeah we just follow the chalk marks," Hawkes said remembering how she had marked the path the other night when they had gone looking for the rest of the team.

"What chalk marks?" Lindsay asked.

Stella looked at the trees on the left side of the path where Lindsay had been walking seeing nothing on any of the trees that she could see she turned to Lindsay and asked, "wait you didn't mark the path?"

"Nope," Lindsay said simply.

"Why not?" Hawkes asked figuring that if she had done it a couple of nights ago then she would do it here in case something went wrong and Mac needed to come and find them. What Hawkes, Stella, and Danny didn't know was that Mac had come up here to hike on several occasions so he also knew his way around, and he was a marine so he would be able to follow their trail.

"Two reasons."

"And they are?" Hawkes asked when Lindsay didn't elaborate any further.

"I know my way around the paths and it's not getting dark." Lindsay said as if they were most obvious reasons in the world.

"So in other words we kill you we get lost," Danny said not asking but simple stating a fact.

"Yeah pretty much. So you still think it's a good idea Danny?" Lindsay asked giving him one of her sweetest smiles.

Danny stood there for a few minutes pretending to try and think of an answer, this caused Lindsay to look over at Hawkes and roll her eyes, Hawkes just laughed. Finally Danny answered and said, "Maybe we can keep her alive till we get back to camp"

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea," Hawkes said not liking the idea of getting lost in the woods and having to tell Mac why he needed to hire a new forensic scientist.

They all took a drink of water and Lindsay placed them back in her back making sure she didn't squash any of the other stuff in her bag, finally she had it zipped up swinging the bag onto her shoulder Lindsay said, "okay onwards everyone I told Mac we would only be a couple of hours."

"Can I ask you something?" Stella asked walking beside Lindsay; the guys were a few steps behind having their own conversation.

"Yeah sure," said Lindsay.

"Why did you two ask me and Danny to come along? It's not like we've been getting on with each other recently?" Stella asked, completely confused as to why both she and Danny had been invited to come out with Lindsay and Hawkes she figured these two would be doing all they could to avoid the rest of the team her and Danny included.

Lindsay decided to play nice after all the two of them had seemed to really behave themselves so without looking at Stella Lindsay said, "yeah true but we both figured we could trust you two to behave yourselves and you haven't been doing much fighting except for in the first couple of minutes."

"Yeah I suppose that's true and it's actually quite nice to get away from the rest of the team." Stella admitted looking at Lindsay out the corner of her eyes seeing her smile at that comment.

"That's true." Lindsay said before calling out so that the guys could hear here as well "Okay just round the next corner is the waterfall."

"Wow this is amazing." Stella said looking up at the waterfall.

"It is pretty good," Danny said.

"Lindsay did you bring the camera?" Hawkes asked pointing to Lindsay's backpack that was on the ground between them.

"Yeah of course I did why?" Lindsay asked as she opened her backpack and pulled out her camera.

"Get a photo of me and Danny," Hawkes said as Lindsay turned her camera on and took a couple of photos of Danny and Hawkes, before saying, "can you take some of Stella and me please?"

They spent a good five minutes just messing around with Lindsay's camera before deciding that they better not waste all the battery as they may want to use it later, they had all settled down when Lindsay spoke.

"Okay who wants something to eat?"

"We have food?" Danny asked interestedly

"Yes I grabbed some before we left," Lindsay said as she pulled out four sandwiches and a packet of Oreos.

"Well hand it over," Danny said taking one of the offered sandwiches, a couple of Oreos and his drink bottle.

Seeing Danny's reaction to the announcement that Lindsay had brought food with her caused Hawkes and Stella to start laughing as each of them took their own food and drink.

Seeing Danny devour his food and reach for another Oreo acting like he hadn't seen food in a year caused Stella to pause eating and say, "Never stand between a Messer and his food."

"Well you could but you might not like the consequences," Danny said.

"You know Messer I'm not that scared." Stella said grabbing a biscuit from the packet before Danny could eat the whole lot.

"Yeah I have to agree with Stella about that," Hawkes said also reaching to grab another biscuit, Danny scowled and put the biscuits behind his back.

"Oh it's so nice to know you to love me so much," he said.

"Of course we do Danny," Hawkes said having a quick unspoken conversation with Stella who gave a small undetectable smile and an equally undetectable smile.

"that's why we pick on you so much," Stella said as she moved in front of Danny and pretended to reach around for the biscuits, Danny placed them further out of her reach and straight into Hawkes' hands. So Danny and Hawkes were trying to keep the packet of biscuits, out of the other ones reach, Stella also decided to join in the game and help Hawkes keep the biscuits away from Danny.

"hey children," Lindsay called out as she came back over to the group from further along where she had been talking to Mac on the radio.

"What?" Stella asked.

"We had better start heading back to the campsite before Mac decides to send out a search party." With that the four of them started packing up and headed back down to camp.

"hey guys did you miss us," Lindsay asked when the four of them finally walked back into the campsite, Mac who had just walked out of his tent and was laying his wet clothes on the ground so that they could dry turned and looked at them.

"Truthfully?" Mac asked after he stood up and took the last Oreo in the packet just as Danny was about to grab it, he gave Danny an amused smile at the murderous look on his friends face.

"Yeah," Lindsay said looking over at her boss.

"Nope not a bit." Mac said.

"You are so kind," Lindsay said sarcastically as she handed Mac the two way radio.

""I know," Mac said giving her shoulder a squeeze before going to put the radio away, before rejoining the group just in time to hear Lindsay's question.

"Where's Donna?" Lindsay asked looking around and not seeing her.

"Last I saw of her she was in the tent," Jess said.

Stella poked her head into the tent before poking it back out and saying, "well she isn't there now."

"Maybe she went down to the lake," Hawkes suggested.

"No because we just came up from there and she was never down there." Flack said indicating the men's wet clothes they had laid out in the sun to get dry.

"Ok how about we search the campsite and if we don't find her we will have to sort out a plan to go look for her."

With that said everyone split up and the peaceful silence of the campsite was once again disturbed. This time it was not caused by the team fighting rather all of them calling for their missing team member.

"did anyone find her?" as the team came back together in front of his tent a good ten minutes later.

"No Mac"

"No boss" came the words from all members of the team.

Looking around Mac sighed 'where the hell has she gone,' he thought, turning to look at each member of his team in turn

"all right everyone partner up Hawkes you go with Danny and Lindsay go with Stella, Jess you and Lesley can go together, and Carmine and Don you two can go together, I'll stay here in case she comes back," Mac said.

"I suggest every pair takes a piece of chalk and mark the trees so that you don't get lost and so that if something goes wrong the rest of us can find you," Lindsay said handing every pair a piece of chalk and a two way radio so that Mac could stay in contact with everyone.

"If you find her then fire two shots into the air and we will come to you, any questions?" Lindsay asked taking over the running of the search, everyone shook their heads no.

"All right then lets head out," said Lindsay and with that Lindsay sent two teams down the hill and the other two teams up the hill, each team marking the path as they went.

"DONNA!" Hawkes yelled.

"Where could she have gone?" Danny asked when there was no answer to Hawkes' shout

"I don't know, but let's hope we find her before something bad happens to her." Hawkes said as they continued on the path that Lindsay had assigned them.

"Where on earth could she be?" Lindsay asked, looking around and seeing no sign of Donna.

"No idea," said Stella.

Lindsay paused to take a drink and looked at the time they had been out searching for the last twenty minutes. "Someone really needs to knock some common sense into her," she said as they started up again.

"Tell me about it," Stella said planning on doing just that when they found Donna.

"Any body found anything?" Mac asked after the team had been gone for half an hour.

"No Mac"

"No boss"

"Not a sign of anything Mac," three of the groups reported back one after the other however Lindsay and Stella didn't reply.

"Stella, Lindsay anything?" Mac asked as they hadn't reported back to Mac and let him know if they had found anything.

"Stella, Lindsay can you hear me?" Mac called into his radio, still getting no answer he was about to try again when Danny's voice came over the radio.

"Stella ... Lindsay can you hear us." There was still no answer.

_**A/N: Well everyone that is chapter 13 I hope you enjoyed reading it, please let me know what you thought of it by pushing the review button at the bottom of this page.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: All right everyone here is chapter 14, a little warning that there is some racism in this chapter. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review the previous chapter, all reviews are appreciated.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own CSI NY or any of the show's characters so please don't sue. **_

Chapter 14

'Where did those four go?' Donna thought to herself as she continued walking along the path.

Looking at her watch Donna saw that she had been walking for an hour and a half, so she decided it would be best if she headed back to camp. Turning back Donna had walked a short distance when she heard people yelling, and they didn't seem happy so Donna decided it would be in her best interest if she hid until they had gone past her so Donna went and hid behind a tree.

A few seconds later Stella and Lindsay came around the corner looking thoroughly pissed off and calling for Donna.

'Maybe I could sneak up behind them and surprise them,' Donna thought moving as quickly and quietly as she could through the bush so that she could get behind her team mates.

"Where the hell could she be?" Lindsay asked Stella looking around and still not seeing any sign of Donna.

"I don't know but we should keep looking I'm sure we will find her soon," Stella said wishing that she could believe what she had just said herself. They continued up the path a little way when Lindsay suddenly stopped.

"Hey Lindsay what's going on?" Stella asked.

"Footprints it looks like Donna went into the bush over here." Lindsay said pointing to the prints she had seen just off the beaten path.

"How do we know their Donnas though?"

"Because they are about her size and people who usually hike out here tend to come with at least one other person and stick to the paths, as it is very easy to get lost out here if you don't know your way around." Lindsay said by way of explanation.

"Well I guess we should go in there and see if we can find her," Stella said moving to go into the bush but was stopped by Lindsay's hand on her arm.

"I think we should radio Mac first and ask him to send the others to us, so that we have as much help as possible," Lindsay said at Stella's questioning look as she pulled out the radio to call Mac.

Before Stella had a chance to respond a voice from directly behind them said, "There's no need to go to all that trouble. I'm right here." Stella and Lindsay whipped around and came face to face with Donna. Unfortunately for Lindsay just as she went to put her foot down the ground she was standing on gave way and she was unable to stop herself as she went tumbling down the hill.

"STELLA!" Lindsay screamed as she crashed into two trees.

"Lindsay," Stella yelled running down to where her friend lay, "oh my gosh" Stella said kneeling beside Lindsay's still form. Seeing Lindsay bleeding from her head Stella pulled off her top and placed it against her wound and quickly checked for other injuries but couldn't see any.

Pulling out the radio Stella saw that it had been smashed looking up at the top of the hill Stella saw Donna just standing there which made Stella lose her patience as she yelled,

"Donna get down here and give me a hand. NOW!" Donna raced down the hill and knelt down beside Stella.

Hold this here whilst I go back and alert Mac and everyone," Stella said releasing her grip on the shirt covering Lindsay's wound.

"Do you want me to try and wake her?" asked Donna.

"Only if you think you can without loosening your grip on the top," Stella said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Yeah ok," Donna said looking uncertain as to whether or not she could so she decided not to.

Stella after making sure Donna was following her instructions moved as fast as she could to the top of the hill. Pulling out her firearm Stella fired three shots into the air. Five minutes later she heard a voice that was like music to her ears.

"Stella! Lindsay! Can you hear me?" Don Flack yelled certain that the gun shots had come from this direction.

"Flack, over here," Stella said waving her arms to grab his attention.

"Are you all right? Why didn't you answer when we radioed you? Flack asked all once. He was going to continue when he saw the look on Stella's face, "Stella what's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"We didn't see her she just crept up behind us," Stella said starting to get hysterical.

"Just calm down and tell me where Lindsay is" Flack said grabbing both her shoulders and helping her calm down.

"She's down there," Stella said pointing to where Lindsay lay.

"Hawkes get over to where we are fast Lindsay's injured." Flack said into his radio before turning to Carmine and telling him to go down and help Donna with Lindsay whilst he gave Hawkes their position.

"How long has she been unconscious for?" Hawkes asked from where he knelt down assessing Lindsay's injuries.

"She's been in and out of it for the last 20 minutes," Stella said quietly. Hawkes nodded as continued working on assessing Lindsay's injuries.

"Lindsay, Lindsay come on wake up," Hawkes said as Lindsay started to moan.

"Hawkes?" Lindsay asked seeing most of the team standing around watching her; Lindsay turned back to Hawkes and asked, "What happened?"

"You took a tumble down the hill and crashed into the trees" Hawkes said shinning a torch into her eyes to check her pupil's reactions.

"We need to get her back to camp." Hawkes said looking over at Stella.

"Is she going to be able to walk?" Stella asked.

"I think it would be best if we carry her," Hawkes said helping Lindsay sit up, Flack went to the other side to help Hawkes carry her, whilst Danny carried Hawkes' medical bag.

"What happened?" Mac asked, as they carried Lindsay into camp.

"Donna crept up behind them and Lindsay lost her footing and then she went tumbling down the hill." Carmine said grabbing Lindsay's legs and helped lay her down on the camp bed that Jess had brought out.

"Donna what on earth were you thinking first you went off without telling anyone where you were going which you disobeyed me, and then you decide to hide from Stella and Lindsay when they came looking for you, and then you decided to scare them, what the hell were you thinking?" Mac asked thoroughly pissed off with her.

"I only wanted to hang out with Stella I don't see what's wrong with that." Donna said.

"Yeah other than the fact that you weren't invited right Donna?" Hawkes muttered as he finished taking care of the wound on Lindsay's head.

"No one asked for your opinion you nigger," Donna said glaring at Hawkes.

"What did you just call me?" Hawkes asked standing up and facing Donna. The rest of the team besides Lindsay who had fallen back to sleep were silently watching the exchange.

"You heard me, oh what do you want me to simplify it for you? You are a black piece of trash and no one cares about your opinion." Donna said before continuing, "Black people are so stupid."

"Ha I'm stupid who was the one who went out and didn't tell anyone where they were going?" Hawkes shot back.

"Yeah I don't see any white people allowing themselves to become slaves," said Donna smugly.

"That was years ago Donna, stop living in the past." Hawkes said getting really annoyed at her.

"Yeah but here's a very good question, what was the point of letting them go free all they do is commit crime," Donna said.

"Excuse me but the last time I checked white people committed crime as well." Hawkes said.

"Yeah maybe but they're a minority when compared to black people," Donna said.

"Whatever Donna, that's a lie and you know it black people are just as good as white people."

"That's a load of crap, there is no way niggers can be as good as white people it's just not possible, and I think that it's an insult that they should be allowed to work in law enforcement." Donna said not realising that she was pissing off everyone not just Hawkes with her comments.

"I have the same rights as you do," Hawkes said, before he could continue Donna once again spoke.

"Yeah well you're a nigger so you shouldn't."

"And why is that?" Hawkes asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you're black which means that you're stupid, useless, a criminal, scum, pathetic, a waste of space, a lowlife, and the most thing that all black people are, are fagg..."

"ENOUGH!" Stella and Mac yelled at the same time silencing Donna.

"How long has this trash talk about Hawkes been going on?" Mac asked looking around for an answer; most of them shrugged their shoulders.

It was Danny who answered his boss, "It's been going on for two weeks Mac that's kind of how this whole bunch of arguments got started."

"What do you mean this was how the arguments all got started?" Mac asked. Hawkes looked up wanting to hear how it was his fault the team started arguing.

"Well you see Mac it all started a couple of weeks ago whilst Donna and I were working in the trace lab..." Danny started.

FLASHBACK

Danny and Donna had been working silently in the trace lab for the last half an hour when Donna looked up and saw Doctor Sheldon Hawkes walk past. Looking back down Donna let out a soft sigh.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked looking up from his work.

"It's nothing I just don't understand why Mac would hire someone like Hawkes," Donna said looking over at Danny.

"Why what's wrong with Hawkes, he's a great CSI and an awesome person." Danny said going back to work.

"Yeah but he's black"

"And?" Danny said.

"Well that means that he wouldn't be able to do the job as well as any of us," Donna said.

"That makes no sense there are some things that Hawkes can do that I can't and he can do things that you can't that's what makes us a great team." Danny said getting really annoyed at Donna and her attitude.

"Yeah but we could be so much better if we didn't have a black guy on our team," Donna said trying to get Danny to see her side of things. Unfortunately she realised that wasn't going to happen when Danny said.

"That is a load of crap Donna, just because Hawkes is black doesn't mean a thing he's just as useful if not more than you. So don't let me hear you ever talk about someone like that," by the end Danny was yelling.

"What on earth is going on here?" Stella asked walking into the lab.

"Danny here said that I couldn't do anything because I was a female," Donna lied.

"Danny you chauvinist pig why the hell would you say that?" Stella asked looking over at Danny in disbelief.

"I never said that." Danny said.

"Yeah right whatever why don't you just tell the truth." Donna said also looking at him.

"What I am telling the truth you're the one who's lying," Danny shot back.

"Danny that's enough stop being sexist" Stella said.

"What I'm not sexist."

"Yes you are cause all males are sexist," Donna said.

END FLASHBACK

"So let me get this straight you lot have been bickering because Danny tried to defend Hawkes?" Mac asked in disbelief.

"Yeah well Danny didn't tell me that Donna was being racist towards Hawkes," said Stella.

"I tried Stella but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Yeah well you should have tried harder."

"And what would you have done?" Danny asked.

"I would have told Donna to knock it off and that Hawkes is a great detective," Stella said.

"He's just black I see why you would defend him he's not worth the troub..."

"Donna didn't Mac and I say that was enough," Stella said interrupting Donna.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk about Hawkes like that ever again. He is an amazing guy...Don't" Stella said holding up her hand to stop Donna from interrupting her, "I don't look at a person's skin colour as a judgement of their character."

"Oh come on Stella you can't honestly expect me to believe that you don't judge someone based on the colour of their skin." Donna said not wanting to believe a word Stella said.

Stella rolled her eyes, 'how can someone be so thick and live,' she thought.

"No Donna I don't what's the point in doing that, it's just their skin colour they all have two lungs, a heart and a brain just like us white people. The only thing that sets us apart is what's inside our hearts that helps build, create and shape our character. That is how I judge a person not by the colour of their skin because that tells us nothing." Stella said maintaining eye contact with Donna as she continued, "All black people just like white's have beliefs, dreams, goals, hope, love and understanding, the only thing they have different from us is the colour of their skin. And I think that anyone who uses a person's skin colour as a way to judge someone should be made to go find a cliff and jump." Stella finished to the amusement of the rest of the team.

"Oh come on you can't expect me to believe that all of you think like that," said Donna.

"Yeah we do Stella's right black is just a colour, the same as white," Jess said.

Before anyone else could say anything a moan from Lindsay drew their attention. As everyone got up to help Hawkes with Lindsay, Mac threw over his shoulder.

"We're a team Donna and we look out for each other so either get use to it or go find somewhere else.

A/N: Well everyone that is chapter 14, I am doing one more chapter to wrap it all up. My views on people with different skin colour are the ones that I gave to Stella; everything that she said is what I believe. Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well everyone this is the final chapter of my Guys vs. Gals story I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, as I had some trouble writing this chapter so your feed back is much appreciated.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the CSI NY characters so don't sue.**_

**Chapter 15 **

"Hawkes is she going to be all right?" Mac asked as he came and knelt next to Hawkes.

"Yeah she should be fine Mac, it looks like she twisted her ankle and has a minor concussion." Hawkes said looking up from wrapping her ankle.

"Are you all right Hawkes?" Stella asked looking up from where she was sitting looking down at Lindsay with concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'll be all right"

"Mac do we really have to keep her on our team, I get that everyone deserves a chance but I honestly don't see myself being able to work with her without hearing what she just said about Hawkes." Danny said from where he sat just inside the tent eating one of the apples he had found inside the tent.

"I don't know Danny, I honestly don't know," Mac said.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Detective Mac Taylor's team of dedicated CSI's were hanging around after been on the trail of a serial killer for the best part of five days, after filing their paperwork, they were waiting for the go ahead to head home.

Donna had been fired shortly after getting back as Mac heard her making a racist comment at a crime scene, Lesley had switched over to nights and Carmine decided that he would rather just be a detective than a criminalist.

"Hey where did Lindsay and Hawkes go?" Danny asked noticing that it was only him and Stella left in the office.

"I don't know why don't we go look for them?" Stella said moving to grab her coat and head out of the office. Danny followed.

They hadn't gone far when they were met by Flack and Mac.

"I was just coming to tell you all that we have been given the next three days," said Mac looking at his two senior CSI's before raising an eyebrow and asking "where are Hawkes and Lindsay?"

"We don't know Mac we were just looking for them" Danny said.

Mac thought for a minute then an idea came to him, "come on I think I know where they are." He headed towards the AV lab where Lindsay and Hawkes had spent most of their free time in the last couple of months.

"What happens if we make Stella and Danny have a child," they heard Hawkes say as the four of them stood in the entrance of the lab watching the screen as Hawkes and Lindsay played around.

"Okay you have to admit that their child wouldn't look to bad." Hawkes said looking over at Lindsay and catching a glimpse of the group standing in the doorway.

"Yeah true..." Lindsay also caught a glimpse of those standing in the doorway and deciding to have a bit of fun continued, "They would be a bunch of blonde curly haired children with Danny's looks and Stella's brains."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my brains," Danny said as he walked up to stand behind Hawkes.

"Did I say there was?" Lindsay asked looking back at Danny.

Hawkes laughed and shock his head before turning to Lindsay and saying, "we have time to do one more if you want to go and grab some dinner."

"Yeah all right the rest of you are welcome to join us if you want." Lindsay said clearing the image they had just created and setting the new criteria.

"So who should we do this time?" Lindsay asked looking over at Hawkes.

"How about Stella and Mac?"

"Only if you two want to be stuck on dumpster duty for the next ten years," Mac's voice sounded from directly behind Lindsay.

"Come on Mac it's only for fun" Lindsay said looking up at her boss.

"I thought you said we were going out for dinner."

"Fine let's go then." Lindsay said getting the point, as they walked out of the lab laughter could be heard coming from the group a sound that had been missing from New York city's best group of criminalist for a very long time.

_**A/N: Well everyone that is the end of my story I hope you enjoyed reading it. This chapter is short because I really didn't know what to write and I just wanted to be able to tie everything together.**_

_**Please let me know what you thought, and thank you to all of you who stayed right to the end and gave feedback it was all much appreciated.**_


End file.
